Kokoro No Hon
by Kalyna
Summary: Para ella, 'amor' es un ingrediente indispensable para cualquier betseller, pero solo eso. Tenía su vida organizada, una respuesta para todo... hasta que él apareció. Un hombre tan irritante como irresistible. SS Para Hana-chan ¡Capítulo 3!
1. Ultimatum

¡¡¡Hola!!! Regresé con otra historia. Bueno, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero espero que no sea muy largo. Decidme que pensáis, ¿vale? ¡Review! ¡Feedback! ¡Si no… ya no escribiré! -_^ 

Oh, y esta historia es UA (Universo Alternativo). No tiene magia, y en consecuencia, no hay Yue, cards, o Kerberos, pero encontré una manera de poner a Kero. Sólo que de una manera diferente… 

****

Disclaimer: ¡Desearía que fuera mío! ¡Debería ser mío! ¡Pero no lo es! ¡Qué exasperante!

****

~ * Kokoro No Hon * ~

Por: KayJuli

Editor: Hana Himura

Traducido (en inglés) por: Aerin

Traducido (en español) por: Kassy99

**__**

... Y con un apasionado beso, Henry empujó a Annie a sentarse delante de él, sobre el caballo. 

"Éste es el primer día, Annie." Dijo él, sonriendo. Annie estaba casi llorando. Su valiente caballero estaba delante de ella, sano y salvo. ¡Y él la amaba! ¿Podría ser eso verdad? Si sus besos no fueran lo suficiente para ella para saber que estaba despierta, se habría pellizcado. "El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas." 

Ella lo miraba con todo su amor. Henry espoloneó el caballo, haciéndole galopar hacia las montañas, hacia el ocaso, hacia su bello castillo dónde Annie sabía que sería feliz para siempre. 

Fin

La editora cerró el capítulo y miró las trescientos hojas de A4 encuadernadas que constituían el libro en su mano. Se quitó sus gafas de lectura y secó una lágrima, sonriendo. 

"Ella lo consiguió de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó a su joven secretaria, entrando en la oficina. Ella ya tenía su sombrero puesto y su bolsa en su hombro, preparada para salir. Podía haber salido hace mucho tiempo, ya que eran las siete de la noche, pero decidió esperar, en caso de que su jefe necesitara algo. 

"¿Si ella lo consiguió?" La editora secó otra lágrima. "Antes de que me hiciera su editora, nunca hubiera llorado por un libro. Pero ahora, cada vez que leo uno de sus libros, no puedo contener las lágrimas." 

"¿Cómo se va a llamar este?" Preguntó la secretaria, llegando cerca de la mesa y mirando las blancas hojas impresas. 

"'Hacia el Horizonte'." 

"Es un nombre interesante. 'Hacia el Horizonte '... me gusta." 

"Es sobre esta joven mujer llamada Annie. Ella es una simple campesina. Su país está en medio de una guerra. Un día cuando ella está en el bosque, cazando, se encuentra a un soldado herido. El soldado no es nada más ni menos que el príncipe del país contra los que ellos están luchando y…" La mujer se detuvo de hablar más. "Mírame. Estoy hablando agitadamente por un libro, ya no soy una adolescente..." 

La secretaria rió débilmente. 

"Ella hace esto a las personas. Amo las cosas que escribe. Poseo todos sus libros. ¡Apenas puedo esperar a leer este! ¿Podría ser otro bestseller?" 

"Sin sombra de duda." 

En ese momento, la alarma del reloj de pulsera de la secretaria se disparó. 

"¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Llego tarde a la cena! ¡Mi novio me presentará a su familia hoy!" 

"Entonces, vete. ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?" Su jefe sonrió. "Y buena suerte." 

"Espero gustarles." Dijo la secretaria mientras cerraba la ventana. Un frío viento estaba entrando, trayendo con él unos copos de nieve que caían fuera. "Me gusta mucho mi novio. Es casi perfecto." 

"¿Casi?" 

La secretaria sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando. 

"Verdaderamente perfecto, sólo los personajes en las historias de Cherry." Dijo la secretaria, saliendo por la puerta. "¡Con las maravillosas cosas que ella escribe… Debe tener una vida tan romántica, y llena de aventura! Que incluso me da envidia…" 

Su jefe miró hacia abajo, al libro en su mano, con una mirada triste, pero la secretaria estaba con su espalda a ella y no lo vio. 

"Buenas noches, Srta. Daidouji." Dijo la secretaria, apretando el botón del ascensor. 

"Buenas noches, Yui. Hasta mañana." Ella oyó el 'pling' del ascensor alcanzando la planta. Tomoyo respiró profundamente, se apoyó atrás en su silla, miró al techo, y dijo en voz alta: "Que daría yo para que tuviera una vida así. ¡Qué daría yo para que tuviera una vida social! 'Cherry' todavía me matará del disgusto…" 

#* #* #* #

****

La llave se volvió en su cerradura, abriendo la puerta al apartamento. Una joven mujer entró, llevando una bolsa de papel lleno de compras, su bolsa y examinando las cartas que había recibido por correo. 

"Facturas. American Express, Visa, teléfono..." murmuraba así como miraba los sobres. Colocó las llaves y su bolsa en la pequeña mesa del teléfono y fue caminando a la cocina, encendiendo las luces. Ya era de noche y fuera la ciudad de Tokio estaba agitada. Las farolas centelleaban, los coloridos letreros pestañeaban en la distancia, y desde la ventana del apartamento, en la vigésimo primera planta de un edificio, la ciudad allí fuera parecía una constelación, un mar de estrellas coloridas. Y la nieve caía. Blanca y pura. "El móvil y... ¿Mmm?" La letra de quienquiera que escribió la dirección en el sobre era bonita, controlada… Una vez, para escribir un libro, había estudiado la grafología y de lo que recordaba, una letra de esa manera mostraba a una persona tranquila, segura de sí misma, principalmente, a quién le gustaba tener todo a su manera. La joven mujer miró la dirección del remitente e hizo una mueca. "Akira." Dijo el nombre como si fuera una mala palabra. Resueltamente, caminó al cubo de la basura en la esquina de la cocina y tiró la carta dentro, de la manera que estaba, cerrada. 

"Miau..." 

"Ah, hola, Kero..." La mujer sonrió viendo un brillante gato amarillo entrar en la cocina. Él se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas y la miró con ojos que pedían por algo. Ella rió. 

"Sí, traje algunos." Dijo ella tomando una lata de comida para gato de la bolsa de papel. Abrió la lata, puso la comida dentro del plato del gato y la bajó para que él pudiera comer. Él saltó hacia el plato. "Me llevarás a la quiebra con la forma que comes. Quizá deba cambiar tu nombre a Garfield." 

La mujer acarició el gato y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. La cocina estaba limpia, como de costumbre. Todo estaba donde debía estar. Todo en su casa estaba siempre en su lugar apropiado, de la manera que le gustaba. Caminó hacia la cocina y puso el agua a hervir. 

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras el agua se calentaba, viendo comer a su gato. En cuanto oyó el agua empezar a hervir, serenamente se puso de pie e hizo té. Puso algunas galletas en un pequeño cuenco y las llevó a la sala dónde puso la taza de té y el cuenco en la mesa de café. Caminó a la puerta de cristal del balcón y abrió las cortinas blancas para ver la ciudad de fuera. Puso un CD en el estéreo y pronto el silencioso cuarto estaba lleno de una suave música. 

In the dark I can hear you whisper

Shadows still, move across the distance

****

Apagó la luz del cuarto, dejando sólo una lámpara con una pequeña luz iluminando una esquina. Se sentó en un sofá, se apoyó atrás cómodamente, y empezó a mirar la nieve cayendo fuera, bebiendo el té y comiendo sus galletas. 

What did you say? It's ok.

Did you miss me?

Did you miss me?

****

Kero maulló desde la puerta de la cocina, caminando perezosamente hacia su dueña y envolviéndose alrededor de sus piernas. La mujer apenas sonrió a su gato, que estaba ahora satisfecho, dormiría por un buen rato. 

Make it mine, taking time, forgotten

Speak for me, silent plea, surrender

****

¡Cómo amaba esa época del año! La verdad, le gustaban todos ellas, pero había algo en el invierno que la hacia sentir tan… no sabía como explicarlo. Era tan encantador. Quizá la razón era su niñez. Uno de sus primeros recuerdos era de cuando sólo tenía tres años. Podía recordar el sonriente rostro de su madre, en una blanca mañana invernal, usando una chaqueta blanca, un sombrero rojo en su cabeza, y guantes rojos. Sus brazos estaban abiertos y la estaba llamando. Era difícil caminar en la nieve para una niña de tres años, pero alcanzó a su madre, tirándose en sus brazos. 

What did you say? It's ok

Did yo miss me?

Did you miss me?

****

Incluso después de su muerte, el invierno fue siempre una época feliz. Cuando se volvió un poco mayor, su hermano incluso la dejaba salir con él y sus amigos, haciendo muñecos de nieve y teniendo guerras de bolas de nieve. 

You know at times I wondered

If you ever thought of me

And I wondered if you wantes to be free like me

And I needed to feel you and

I wondered: Did you miss me baby, oh yeah

****

Y una vez, cuando tenía diez años, su padre la había llevado a esquiar. ¡Cómo había adorado ese invierno! Sentada delante de la chimenea del cuarto de su padre antes de acostarse… Su padre era un arqueólogo y desde que era pequeña, disfrutaba aprendiendo sobre las antiguas civilizaciones. Encontró fascinante cómo vivían las personas de hace mucho tiempo. Mientras ella tomaba chocolate caliente delante de la chimenea, él la hablaba sobre los Incas, los Mayas, los Celtas, los Griegos, los Persas… Pero lo que encontró más fascinante de todo fue a los egipcios y sus pirámides. Y él le contaba todo a cerca de estas personas y sus culturas hasta tarde en la noche, con el sonido del viento fuera y los copos de nieve cayendo suavemente. 

Turn to gray, bluer shade, when the sun comes

Peaceful time, cease your mind, Dreamsome

****

Sonrió un poco, tristemente, con remordimiento. No había hablado con su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que se había mudado a Tokyo, sólo fue a visitarlo dos veces, y ya vivía en Tokyo desde hacia tres años. 

What did you say? It's ok.

Did you miss me?

Did you miss me?

****

Estaba tan ocupada con sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse. No oyó los pasos de alguien detrás de ella y ni siquiera oyó a esta persona suspirar profundamente. 

Pero saltó de la silla, asustada, cuando la persona dijo: 

"¿Puede ser que sepas que día de la semana es hoy?" 

"¡Ah! ¡Tomoyo!" Exclamó ella, poniendo su mano encima de su corazón, sintiéndolo saltar. Tomoyo caminó hacia el estéreo y lo apagó. "¡¿Cómo entraste?!" 

"Tengo una llave, ¿recuerdas?" 

"Ah, sí..." Suspiró ella. "Y claro que sé qué día es hoy. Es viernes." 

"¡Exactamente! ¡Viernes!" 

"¿Y...?" Ella se sentó una vez más en el sofá. 

"¿Que quieres decir 'y'...? ¡¿Podría ser que soy la única persona que recuerda que tienes un compromiso hoy a las nueve?!" 

"¿Tengo uno?" Preguntó como si no tuviera la más ligera idea de lo que Tomoyo estaba hablando. 

"No te hagas la despistada. Sabes muy bien que Hiroshi dijo que estaría esperando por ti en ese restaurante hoy a las nueve. ¡Tienes que darle una respuesta!" 

"Ya lo hice, ¿lo olvidaste? N. O. No." 

"¡Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga, una muy talentosa escritora, y te quiero… ¡Pero a veces me llevas al mismo umbral de la locura! ¡Hiroshi está loco por ti! ¿Por qué no aceptas la invitación?" 

"¿Por qué quieres tanto verme con alguien, Tomoyo?" Preguntó Sakura, levantándose del sofá y llevando la taza a la cocina. 

"¡Porque estoy cansada de verte siempre encerrada con llave dentro de este apartamento! Escribes esas increíbles historias, pero… ¡No crees en ellas! ¡Tu vida no tiene nada romántico en ella! Imagina que defraudados estarían tus fans si supieran que todo lo que haces en la vida es escribir, caminar sola en el parque, comer el almuerzo sola, comer la cena sola, y escribir un poco más. ¡Cada uno de los días!" 

"Me gusta mi vida de la manera que es," contestó Sakura, lavando su taza. "No tiene sorpresas, y no tiene desilusiones… no estoy lista para casarme ahora. No pienso que Hiroshi sea la persona que estoy buscando." 

"Entonces, por favor, Sakura, dime quién estás buscando y pondré un anuncio en el periódico, distribuiré propaganda por la ciudad, ¡ofreceré un premio!" 

"Ingenioso. Tomoyo, tengo 23 años. Hay muchas mujeres de mi edad que no están todavía casadas, como tú." 

"¡Sí, pero no soy yo quién ya recibió _cinco_ propuestas de matrimonio! ¡Todos ellos con una vida estable, bueno, atractivo… ¡Y todos enamorados de ti más que nada! Ahora es Hiroshi. Sakura, vístete y ve a encontrarte con él." 

"Él dijo que si yo iba, estaría aceptando su mano en matrimonio. ¡No voy a ir, no importa que!" Sakura atravesó la sala y entró en su estudio, Tomoyo justo detrás de ella. "Todavía no entiendo por qué insistes tanto en esto, Tomoyo." 

"Además de lo obvio, que es que eres muy infeliz…" 

"No, no lo soy," contestó Sakura, haciendo una mueca, pero Tomoyo la ignoró, actuando como si ella no hubiera visto u oído. 

"Los jefes de la última planta están empezando a preocuparse. ¿Qué pasará si quién eres tú se infiltra al exterior? Después de todo, escribes usando un seudónimo. Eres una de las mejores de nuestra compañía publicitaria. Tus libros ganan mucho dinero. Imagina lo que pasaría si tus lectores descubrieron eso, muy diferentemente de lo que ellos creen, tu vida es muy aburrida…" 

"¡Tomoyo!" 

"Quizá mucho más aburrida que las suyas y..." 

"Realmente viniste aquí para animarme, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Sakura mientras Tomoyo continuaba hablando. 

"¿¡¿¡¿... Qué ni siquiera tienes un novio?!?!? ¡La venta de libros caerá en picado!" 

"¡Claro que no!" 

"¿Sabes lo que se extiende alrededor de internet sobre ti?" 

"No..." 

"Bien, algunos dicen que estás casada con un amor de la niñez. Otros dicen que eres la novia de un millonario europeo y que irás a vivir en París cuando te cases. Ah, pero aquí esta mi favorita: Dicen que en un reciente viaje tuyo a la selva de la Amazona, te encontraste a un hombre chino que tiene negocios en África y que fue al Amazona de vacaciones. Se perdieron los dos en la selva, separados del resto del grupo, y que quedasteis solos durante días. Fuiste mordida por una cobra venenosa, pero él pudo preparar un antídoto. Entonces, fuisteis atacados por un león, y sí, sé que no hay leones en América del Sur, pero eso es lo que dicen… Fuisteis atacados por un león y él te salvó. Después de unos días solos, tropezasteis con un pueblo indio y allí recibisteis ayuda para volver a la civilización. De vuelta en la ciudad, por la mañana cuando ibas a coger un vuelo de vuelta a Japón, entendiste cuánto amabas a este hombre chino y fuiste atravesando los corredores del hotel, pero cuando llegaste a su cuarto, él se había ido. En recepción, él te había dejado un nota disculpándose, mencionando que había tenido que irse. El importante negocio en África lo llamaba. Volviste a Japón y un día, cuando caminabas por la calle, sin ningún lugar donde ir, sólo pensando en él, chocaste con alguien. ¿Quién era? Sí, el hombre chino. ¡Él te sonrió y dijo que había tenido que salir porque un pariente lejano había intentado robarle una mina de diamantes que tenía en África! Allí mismo, él confesó su amor, de rodillas… Y los dos se escaparon a Fiji para casarse, dónde vives ahora alegremente. Y ahí es donde escribes tus libros." 

"¡Estupendo! ¡Qué historia! Quienquiera que halla hecho eso tiene una imaginación… Incluso con todos los clichés…! yo pienso que daría a un gran libro…" 

"¡Sakura, concéntrate! Lo que estoy intentando mostrarte es que: ¡si estas personas terminaran sabiendo que la cosa más excitante que haces todos los días es revisar tu e-mail todas las mañanas, jamás volverán a comprar tus libros! ¡La magia habrá acabado! ¡La compañía perdería millones! ¡Y es debido a eso por lo qué debes hacer algo con tu vida, vive un gran amor!" 

"Ya atravesé eso..." dijo Sakura, yendo a encender su ordenador. 

"Escucha..." dijo Tomoyo con una voz más tranquila. "No sé lo que atravesaste antes de venir a Tokyo, por qué te niegas a amar de nuevo, pero no puedes perder el interés en el amor. No te digo simplemente esto como tu editora, que está angustiada por los millones que la compañía de su familia perderá, sino digo esto como tu amiga, que se siente horrible viéndote toda sola, viviendo a través de las cosas que escribes. Estas mujeres que usas en tus libros: Annie, Natalie, Hisa, Jun'ko... Ellas son lo que te gustaría ser: fuertes, valientes, siempre con la respuesta correcta en la punta de su lengua. Y los carácteres masculinos son exactamente lo que quieres en Ese que estás buscando. O mejor, esperando, porque ni siquiera alzas un dedo. Es muy triste verte de esta manera, Sakura. Mereces más que esto. Sé que quieres amar a alguien y…" 

"Pero no creo en el amor, Tomoyo." Dijo Sakura con una voz suave, sentada delante del ordenador. "Es sólo una palabra sin significado, una bonita idea, como 'utopía'. No posible. Afecto y respeto existen, pero amor…" 

"Agradecidamente, sólo estoy yo aquí para escuchar esto…" Dijo Tomoyo, inclinando su cabeza. "Una escritora de novelas románticas que no cree en el amor. Estoy cansada de esta actitud tuya, Sakura. Has recibido más propuestas de matrimonio que muchas mujeres mucho más viejas que tu. Te voy a dar un mes para arreglar tu vida. Si no haces algo, yo haré… yo haré…" 

"¿Qué harás?" Sakura levantó una ceja. "¿Poner un anuncio en el periódico? 'Reconocida escritora busca a su otra mitad… '" 

"¡No voy seguir siendo tu editora!" Exclamó Tomoyo, consciente de que estúpidas habían sonado sus palabras, pero no tenía ninguna otra idea para amenazar a Sakura... "¡Te pasaré a otro editor!" 

Y con eso dejó a Sakura sola, sentada delante de la pantalla del ordenador. 

"Creo que estaba hablando en serio…" Se dijo a sí misma, pero se encogió de hombros después de un rato, murmurando algo como "Es Tomoyo. Se olvidará de esto en diez minutos", y miró a la pantalla del ordenador. Y empezó a escribir. 

"Mmm... veamos… ¿Cómo puedo empezar? ¡Ah, lo sé! 'La vasta selva del Amazona… '" 

El teléfono empezó a sonar, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Pronto, el contestador automático contestó. 

__

"Usted ha marcado el 555-5555. Deje su mensaje después del pitido. ¡BIP!" 

"¡Guau, Kaijuu! ¡Éste es el mensaje de contestador automático más patético que he oído en toda mi vida! No me extraña que sigas en la concha." La mujer refunfuñó profundamente y puso una mueca. 'Si estuviera ahora delante de mí, le habría dado un punta pie'. "_Necesitas cambiar este mensaje. Sé que estás en casa. No saldrías a ninguna parte una noche del Viernes. O cualquier otro día de la semana… jejeje. Sin embargo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Esa chica con la que estoy saliendo… le dije que eres mi hermana. No me creyó. ¿Podrías estar a mediodía en Il Palato mañana para tomar el almuerzo con nosotros? Lo apreciaría. No olvides que me debes una, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Yo fui quién le dio tu primer manuscrito a Daidouji. ¡No te olvides que un pedazo de tu éxito es debido a mí! Ciao, Kaijuu." _

"Touya y sus amores..." Murmuró cuando colgó el teléfono. "No duran más de un mes. Todos los hombres son así. No saben lo que quieren… Un día, piensan algo de ti y al próximo cambian sus opiniones. Y Tomoyo quiere que me comprometa. Va a tener que esperar sentada…" 

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y Sakura dejó que el contestador automático cogiera de nuevo la llamada. 

__

"Mmm... soy yo, Sakura. Después de discutir contigo, me olvidé por qué había ido a verte en primer lugar… ya envié 'Hacia el Horizonte' a los últimos lectores, que leerán el libro lo más rápido posible. En otras palabras, esta noche. Si ellos lo aprueban, que seguramente lo harán, irá directamente a impresión. El personal del marketing ya está trabajando en la divulgación. Tenemos dos artistas trabajando en la tapa. Las expectativas son que tu libro estará en las tiendas en un mes. ¿Rápido, verdad? Después del éxito del último libro, los jefazos están empezando a tomarte en serio y tienen todo listo para hacer que tu libro se publique lo más rápido posible. Todo lo que quedaba era tener el libro listo y luego, ellos terminarían con los detalles finales. ¡Uups! ¡Eh! ¡Mira cómo conduces! Me tengo que ir, Sak-chan." 

Tomoyo siempre tenía este horrible hábito de conducir y hablar por teléfono al mismo tiempo. El teléfono sonó de nuevo y la máquina contestó. 

__

"Un mes, oyes, ¡¿Sakura?!" Vino la voz de Tomoyo por teléfono de nuevo y Sakura volvió su cabeza. _"¡Un mes para que hagas algo con tu vida!" _Y ella colgó. 

"Esta Tomoyo es obstinada..." 

__

Continuará... 

~ & ~ & ~ & ~ & ~

La música que usé es de Shelby Lynne "Dreamsome." 

¿Te estás preguntando que significa "Kokoro no Hon"? ¡Significa "Libro del Corazón." También puede traducirse como "Libro de Sentimientos." ¡¡¡Gracias por la idea, Renata!!! 

También debo agradecer a Aerin que haya traducido esta historia. ¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!!! 

¿Veis el botón allí abajo? ¡¡¡Review!!! O el próximo capítulo tardará su tiempo para subirse… 

...KayJuli 

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N. de T: Ver Bio


	2. Ven Aquí

¡¡¡Eh, Chicos!!! ¡¡¡Un nuevo capítulo!!! Os recomiendo mucho que leáis este capítulo escuchando Koko Ni Kite. ^_~

Cuando os preguntéis por qué tardo tanto en poner otro capítulo, mirad mi perfil.

****

Disclaimer: _*KayJuli*_ Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las Clamp, ¡aunque todavía creo firmemente que debería ser mío! ¡Ya no están haciendo historias de CCS! Eh, ¿podrían darme como regalo CCS en lugar de un coche si paso el Vestibular? [El examen de entrada de universidad en Brasil] Mmmm...

__

*Touya* ¿Qué es peor? ¿Pensar que esta chica cree que tiene una posibilidad de conseguir CCS si pasa el Vestibular, o el hecho de que esta loca mujer tiene carnet de conducir?

__

*Syaoran* El carnet de conducir.

__

*Eriol* No estoy seguro, como que ambas ideas dan miedo… Pero estoy pensando que es en querer conseguir CCS como regalo.

__

*Syaoran* ¡Impares!

__

*Eriol* ¡Pares!

__

*KayJuli, muriendo de rabia* Me voy a vengar más tarde o más temprano por esto...

__

*Syaoran, no escucha a KayJuli* ¡¡¡gané!!! ¡¡¡gané!!! ¡¡¡gané!!!

__

*KayJuli* @_@;;;

****

~ * Kokoro No Hon * ~ 

__ ****

CAPÍTULO 2 

Sakura se había despertado nerviosa con la idea de que aún tendría que enfrentarse a otra de las novias de Touya. Todavía no tenía la más ligera idea de cómo podía quedar escondida tras su seudónimo con su hermano esparciendo a todas las mujeres bellas de Tokyo en la categoría '25 - 35 años' que él era el hermano de la famosa Cherry.

Quizá no le creyeran realmente... Sakura sonrió al pensamiento. Era bastante posible. Sabía bien que nadie nunca se imaginaría a ella, Sakura Kinomoto, la callada y bien educada hija del arqueólogo Fujitaka, como la escritora de libros como los suyos. Eso era bueno. Realmente no quería que las personas la conocieran.

Sakura abrió las cortinas del cuarto, mirando fuera a la ciudad de Tokio cubierta por nieve blanca que seguía cayendo.

"Qué día más frío..." dijo ella, frotando sus manos.

Mientras Sakura preparaba su café de la mañana y Kero, pensó sobre esto. Quizá Tomoyo tenía razón. Ella sabía que cualquiera, al oír su seudónimo, imaginaría a una mujer alta, deslumbrante, romántica e irresistible. Tan diferente de la pequeña Sakura... Y realmente capaz de hacer que las ventas de libro se desplomasen. Pero Sakura nunca le daría a Tomoyo la satisfacción de saber que estaba empezando a pensar que tenía razón. O de ir a buscar un novio, como su amiga quería.

Sakura rió un poco. Por el modo en que Tomoyo la había amenazado, parecía que quisiera que su amiga persiguiera por la calle a los hombres, buscando a uno que estuviera deseoso por quedarse con ella.

"Ridículo..." murmuró Sakura. Encendió la radio, como hacía todas las mañanas, para escuchar las noticias. Estaban dando una previsión del tiempo y por lo que parecía, iba a hacer bastante frío.

El teléfono sonó y Sakura caminó al salón para contestar.

"¿Hola?"

__

"¡Qué emoción! ¡¡¡Ella misma me contestó y no el contestador automático!!!" vino la risueña voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Touya?" preguntó Sakura con aire cansado. "¿Quieres escoger la ropa que voy a llevar para la comida para ayudar a convencer a tu nueva novia?"

__

"Ey, la idea no es mala. Debía haber pensado eso antes... pero no. Te llamo para advertirte de que no habrá comida."

"¡¿De verdad?!" preguntó Sakura alegremente.

__

"Sí. Ahora va a ser una cena."

"Mierda..."

__

"No, Sakura. No grites con tanta alegría en mi oreja. Me quedaré sordo." Dijo sarcásticamente cuando oyó su excitación. _"Coge un papel, Kaijuu, para apuntar la dirección."_

"No soy un monstruo." Dijo Sakura en un tono do menor, tan acostumbrada a decir siempre lo mismo. "¡Espera! ¿Ni siquiera vas a venir a recogerme? ¡Tú fuiste el que me invitó!"

__

"Está lo bastante cerca para que vayas a pie. Caminar te sentará bien. Es saludable..."

"¡¿Sabes el frío que hará esta noche, onii-chan?!"

__

"Sobrevivirás, estoy seguro. Apunta la dirección..."

#* #* #* # 

__

Y una vez más, había perdido noción del tiempo escribiendo...

Sakura se había puesto feliz después de recibir la llamada telefónica de su hermano, aplazando lo inevitable durante unas horas, y decidió sentarse delante del ordenador el día entero, escribiendo. Ni siquiera vio el tiempo pasar. Sólo notó que eran las 5:48 de la tarde cuando Kero se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas exigiendo comida. Casi dio una patada al pobre gato del susto, cuando notó que hora era. Tenía apenas un poco más de una hora para vestirse y llegar al restaurante.

Corrió desesperadamente por la casa, duchándose, secándose el pelo, buscando la ropa, intentando encontrar sus guantes, cogiendo su bolsa, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola. Iba a tomar un taxi, pero cuando vio el atasco, decidió que sería más rápido ir a pie. Y empezó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección que debía tomar. No podía recordar bien donde estaba el restaurante. Sólo había estado allí una vez con Touya y otra novia suya. Puso su mano dentro de su bolsa sólo para asegurarse de que la dirección estaba allí. Sí, estaba. Miró su reloj.

6:35

Sakura frotó sus manos, una contra la otra. Era un frío final de día. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y unos copos de nieve caían suavemente. Cerca del horizonte, las nubes eran rosas, amarillas y anaranjadas. El cielo estaba especialmente bonito. Sakura respiró profundamente, feliz.

Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo

Hi no you ni

Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu

Hitotsu zutsu

__

(El sol de la tarde cae hacia la llanura, coloreando el cielo de rojo

Como una llama

El cielo nocturno está trayendo las estrellas

Una por una)

****

Habría desconectado completamente del mundo admirando el cielo si no tuviera que evitar a dos personas que andaban lentamente por la acera. Hizo una mueca.

"Casarse..." murmuró ella, evitando a la pareja que caminaba despacio, como si ellos no tuvieran prisa por llegar a ninguna parte, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. "Amiga mía, vas a tener que esperar sentada..."

Mientras pasaba a la pareja, los miró fijamente con una mirada irritada, pero los tortolitos ni siquiera la notaron. Hacía mucho frío, la nieve caía, todos andaban casi corriendo por la acera para calentarse...

"Y la pareja caminando más despacio que una babosa en el camino de los demás..." murmuró Sakura, mirando a su reloj de pulsera. "¡Oh, no! ¡Las seis y cincuenta!" Y salió corriendo para cruzar la calle mientras la luz todavía estaba puesta para los automóviles. Cruzó la calle en el último segundo, casi resbalando en la delgada capa de hielo que cubría la acera del otro lado.

"Y el restaurante está sólo a tres bloques de aquí... creo." Echó una mirada a su alrededor. "¡Uf! ¿Por qué Touya tiene que escoger siempre un restaurante diferente? Nunca puedo recordar la dirección y siempre me pierdo."

Sacó el papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era una hoja pequeña de un cuaderno, amarilla y bien arrugada. Miró la dirección del restaurante de Il Palato, cogiendo un mechón de pelo que el viento insistía en soplar en su ojo. Intentó sostenerlo debajo de la gorra de color crema que llevaba, y pensó que lo había conseguido, pero no fue bien sujeto. Pronto se soltaría.

__

'Déjame ver... '** Pensó ella, mirando en las placas de la calle. **_'Siguiendo esto, el restaurante está... en esa dirección.'_** Giró a la derecha en la esquina.**

Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru

Dare wo matsu no?

Chiheisen no mukou kara

Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru

Koko ni kite

__

(Cerrando mis ojos, miro en lo más profundo de mi corazón

"¿A quién estás esperando?"

Estoy escuchando a la voz

Que puedo escuchar desde el horizonte

"Ven aquí.") 

****

Continuó andando, pensando en cómo a Touya le gustaba usarla. Todavía tenía que descubrir una manera de conseguir vengarse de él...

De repente, una ráfaga de viento vino fuertemente. Sakura puso una cara irritada, tirando del mechón del frente de su rostro. Pero para su infortunio, en ese mismo momento, el viento vino aun más fuerte y voló el pequeño papel que sujetaba en su otra mano.

"¡No! ¡Esa es la dirección!" y salió corriendo detrás de ese arrugado papel que volaba lejos llevado por el viento. Corría por la acera con un brazo estirado, intentando alcanzar la hoja mientras que su otra mano procuraba sostener el sombrero en su cabeza.

"¡Eh, cuidado, muchacha!" gritó un hombre al que casi derribó.

"¡Perdone!" contestó ella sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Corría evitando a las personas a lo largo de la acera. Vio a dos hombres llevando una especie de pedestal griego dentro de una tienda. Se agachó mientras corría y pasó entre los dos hombres, por debajo del pedestal.

"¡Molesto viento!" exclamó, notando que el papel estaba marchándose más lejos y estaba subiendo. Cruzó la calle sin mirar. Por suerte para ella, la luz acababa de cambiarse a rojo y los coches se estaban deteniendo. Dos chicos se rieron de ella cuando ella los pasó, volviéndose para mirarla.

Kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku

Kata wo tsutsumu yo

Chiheisen no mukou kara

Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru

Koko ni kite

__

(El tembloroso viento se envolvió alrededor de mis hombros

Tan gentil como un suspiro...

Estoy mirando fijamente a alguien

Caminando hacia mí, viniendo desde el horizonte,

"Ven aquí.")

****

"¡Ve, chica! ¡Cógelo!" Dijo uno de ellos riéndose. Sakura ni siquiera lo oyó.

Fijando sus ojos en ese patético pedazo de papel aplastado, vio cuando una mano cubierta por un guante negro se estiró y agarró la hoja fugitiva.

Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita

Koko ni kite

__

(Él dio una patada a una sola piedra brillante.

"Ven aquí.")

Agradeció a los cielos que finalmente alguien se hubiera decidido a venir en su ayuda. Intentó detener la carrera, pero venía tan rápido que se resbaló en la fina capa de hielo de la acera, y el peso de su cuerpo siguió avanzando. Cerró sus ojos, preparada para sentirse caer de cara sobre el frío suelo...

Pero en lugar de eso, sintió golpearse de frente contra algo sólido, cómodo y calienta. Oyó unas pocas risas a su alrededor.

__

'Oh, chico... ¿Contra que me golpeado...?'

Muy despacio, abrió uno de sus ojos. Todo lo que ella pudo ver fue algo negro delante de ella.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" Preguntó una voz profunda. Ella notó inmediatamente que quienquiera que preguntase esto intentaba lo mejor de sí para no reírse.

"Creo que sí..." ella se encontró contestando, aún intentando comprender lo que estaba viendo delante de ella, jadeando. Sólo después de mirar fijamente durante algún tiempo, notó que ella no estaba mirando algo, sino a alguien. La persona sostuvo sus hombros y ella vio que estaba sosteniendo sus brazos, intentando no caerse.

"Creo que iba detrás de esto," dijo el hombre, dejando ir uno de sus hombros y poniendo el papel amarillo delante de ella, más arrugado que antes. Ella agarró la pequeña hoja, soltando al hombre.

"Gracias," contestó ella en una voz suave, mirando la dirección, feliz que su bufanda la cubría las mejillas rojas de la carrera y la vergüenza, porque seguramente ofrecerían un gran contraste con su piel blanca, su gorra blanca, bufanda, guantes y su abrigo de color crema.

"Una niña como tú debería tener cuidado antes de cruzar la calle, ¿sabías?" Oyó al hombre reír. "Ni siquiera miraste..."

__

'¿Niña?'** pensó ella, furiosa. Verdad, ella había corrido por... No sabía cuánto tiempo y no había mirado antes de cruzar la calle. Pero ella no era una _niña_ y ella sabía como cuidar de sí misma muy bien. Y además... ¡Media un metro sesenta de alto! ¡No era una persona bajita para hacerle pensar que era una _niña_!**

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, pero el sombrero la hizo el favor de caerse adelante en el momento del impacto contra ese sólido cuerpo. Así, cuando ella lo miró, el sombrero cayó encima de sus ojos. El hombre rió un poco más y levantó su sombrero, usando su otra mano para apartar el pelo de su frente.

"¡Anda, pero si no eres una adolescente!" exclamó él con una sonrisa, encontrando un par de ojos verdes furiosos. "Perdóneme. Cometí un error. Pero es que usted parecía tener unos 15 años, corriendo de esa manera."

"No tengo 15 años," contestó ella con un poco de rabia en su voz. Ella miró al hombre. Sus ojos castaños brillaron con diversión.

"Ya lo he notado," rió él. "Tenga entonces más cuidado, señorita..." Esperó a que ella le dijera su nombre, pero Sakura simplemente dijo:

"Intentaré recordar eso," dijo ella, mirando la dirección y alejándose del hombre. Suspiró y echó una mirado sobre su hombro antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. "Sin embargo, gracias por impedir que me cayera."

"No hay de que. Y cuando usted necesite a alguien para sostenerla de nuevo, estoy a su disposición," dijo él detrás de ella, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Levantó la vista, al edificio delante de él. Su sonrisa desapareció y con un rostro serio, entró en el edificio.

__

'Hombres...'** Pensó Sakura mientras caminaba. **_'No pierden ni una ocasión para flirtear.'_** Se detuvo de repente, mirando la dirección.**

"Oh, no..." Ella se dio media vuelta, entrando en el edificio de enfrente el cual ella había estado hace solo unos segundos. Cruzó el vestíbulo en silencio, soltando un poco la bufanda de alrededor de su cuello. Se detuvo delante de los ascensores, esperando a que llegara uno. Ambos ascensores estaban en el último piso. Tardarían un poco.

Ella se volvió, mirando a las personas que pasaban con prisa. Sus ojos notaron a una mujer inmóvil en una esquina del vestíbulo. Estaba elegantemente vestida, su maquillaje perfecto. Miró el reloj dorado en su delicada muñeca. Su rostro mostraba preocupación. La escritora dentro de Sakura pronto se interesó en la mujer. ¿Qué llevaría a una mujer tan bella y bien vestida como ella a esperar en una esquina, preocupada?

La mente creativa de Sakura formuló pronto una respuesta. Esperaba a un hombre. Sakura miró las manos de la mujer. Un anillo de diamante en su mano derecha. Su prometido.

__

'¿Dónde estaba él?'** pensó Sakura, narrando la escena que veía delante de ella. **_'Él dijo que iría a recogerla en una hora, pero todavía no había aparecido. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Estaría atrapado en el tráfico? O podría ser... ¿lo habían encontrado? No. Ella no pensaría sobre eso. Ella confiaba en su prometido y él había dicho que ahora estaban seguros, que ellos nunca los encontrarían. Pero una parte de ella insistía en imaginar lo peor. Su corazón latía fuertemente, esperando-'_

****

La narración de Sakura fue interrumpida cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a la mujer llevando un gran ramo de rosas blancas. La mujer lo miró y sus ojos brillaron, su rostro iluminándose con una sonrisa. Sakura oyó las puertas del ascensor abrirse detrás de ella y silenciosamente entró en él, aún observando a la joven pareja con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Ella sonrió porque debido a la escena que había presenciado, había tenido una idea para el libro en el que estaba trabajando ahora. Aunque Tomoyo le había dado la idea solo el día antes, ya tenía escritas treinta páginas en apenas un día.

Sakura estaba sola en el ascensor. Se soltó la bufanda un poco más y estaba quitándose los guantes, pero primero apretó el botón para el decimoséptimo piso. Las puertas ya estaban cerrándose cuando alguien apretó el botón por fuera y las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Un hombre alto entró y las puertas se cerraron. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada quitándose sus guantes para prestarle atención. Pero ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente cuando le oyó hablar con ella.

"Vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo," dijo él. Sakura lo enfrentó con una cara inexpresiva. "No esperaba verla de nuevo tan rápidamente, señorita."

"Sí. Es un mundo pequeño," dijo ella suavemente.

"Vaya, vea. Los dos vamos al mismo piso." Él se volvió a ella. No estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo agradable. "¿Il Palato?"

"Sí."

"¿Es un buen restaurante? Es la primera vez que vengo aquí," dijo él, intentando empezar una conversación con ella. "Incluso tuve que preguntar en recepción por la planta en la que estaba, porque perdí la dirección..."

"Yo sólo vine una vez aquí y hace mucho tiempo, pero de lo que yo recuerdo, la comida es muy buena," dijo ella despacio.

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" Preguntó él.

"Sí. El menú tiene varias." El hombre le mostró una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y decidió quedarse callado. El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso y una niña de unos de ocho años entró riendo con un chico de unos doce.

"Es el noveno," dijo la chica, apretando uno de los botones.

"No, es el décimo," dijo el chico, apretando un más botón. Sakura rodó sus ojos y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor. "Oh, no. Lo recordé. ¡Es el séptimo!"

Ambos niños bajaron en el séptimo piso. Ella oyó al hombre de su lado reír suavemente.

"Niños..."

"Como si no llegara lo bastante tarde," dijo ella, no notando que había hablado en voz alto. Sakura finalmente puso los guantes en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se quitó la bufanda y el sombrero. Su cabello cayó alrededor de sus hombros. Ni siquiera notó cómo el hombre a su lado la miraba con interés.

__

'Maldición...'** Pensó ella, mirando su reloj. **_'Touya va a matarme por llegar tan tarde.'_

****

Y a su desesperación, sintió cuando el ascensor se detuvo y todo se volvió oscuro.

"Lo que solo me faltaba..." murmuró ella en la oscuridad. "Un apagón."

"No necesariamente. Tal vez el ascensor tiene un problema y se detuvo." Oyó al otro ocupante del ascensor comentar casualmente, como si nada hubiera pasado o como si él estuviera haciendo un comentario de como estaba el tiempo aquel día.

"Ese es el tipo de cosa que no me gusta considerar cuando estoy atrapada dentro de una caja, metros y metros lejos del suelo." Ella se apoyó contra una de las paredes, respirando profundamente. Se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo. Y la respiración de Sakura era cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó él finalmente, oyéndola.

"Nada." Su voz era más débil y se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mareada.

"¿Claustrofobia?"

"Mmmm..." Era todo lo que ella dijo.

"Escuche." Él se acercó a ella. "Si usted no deja de respirar así, va a hiperventilar su cerebro y se desmayará."

"¿Cómo puede saber eso?" preguntó ella, curiosa.

"Eso es lo que le pasó a mi hermana en el día de su boda." Ella oyó una sonrisa en su voz. "Tranquilícese. Seguramente deben de haber notado que el ascensor se detuvo y nos sacarán pronto de aquí."

"Odio los lugares cerrados. Odio los lugares cerrados. Odio los lugares cerrados," dijo ella de nuevo y de nuevo mientras abría su bolsa en la oscuridad, recordando algo. Puso su mano dentro y empezó a buscar algo.

El hombre la miró sorprendido cuando vio que tenía una pequeña linterna en su mano, la luz apuntando hacia el techo.

"Eh, ¿dónde consiguió eso?" Preguntó él curioso.

"De mi bolsa." Ella vio en su rostro que quería saber cómo era eso posible. "He estado teniendo problemas con el sistema eléctrico de mi apartamento y el dueño todavía no ha averiguado cual es exactamente el problema. Así que, llevo esto en el bolsillo en caso de que llegue a casa y todo esté oscuro.

"Muy práctico." Sonrió él un poco, sentándose en el suelo. "Pienso que vamos a quedarnos aquí durante algún tiempo."

"Eso es lo que parece." Suspiró ella, quitándose el abrigo y sentándose encima de él, en el suelo. Hubo otro minuto de silencio.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?" preguntó él, curioso. "Sé que no quiso decírmelo antes, pero no saber como llamarla es realmente molesto."

Sakura no era el tipo de persona que daba su nombre a cualquiera que preguntara. Ella siempre tenía cuidado, más aún con los hombres. Para ella, ellos sólo significaban una cosa: problemas. Pero atrapada en un ascensor entre la decimotercera y decimocuarta planta, ella realmente no estaba pensando con mucha claridad.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura..." Él hizo una mueca, como si intentara recordar algo. "Es esa flor rosa que llena las calles japonesas en primavera, ¿no?" Afirmó ella con la cabeza, mirándolo curiosamente. ¿No era japonés? "En mi país, esa flor se llama Ying Hua."

"¿De dónde es usted?" Ella no podía contener la pregunta.

"China." Contestó él. Y le extendió su mano. "Syaoran Li."

Ella agitó su mano, aunque un poco renuente.

"No tiene acento," le aseguró ella.

"Años y años de arduos estudios," dijo él. "Así que, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Qué la trae a este restaurante, completamente sola?" Y allí estaba de nuevo ese tono de flirteo en su voz. Ella hizo una mueca. "¿Su novio espera por usted allí?"

"No," contestó ella, no queriendo decir que ella estaba allí para encontrarse con su hermano. Después de todo, ¿qué satisfacción le debía ella a este hombre? No tenía que decirle nada. Una cosa que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo era que nunca podías confiar en nadie. Quizá había visto demasiado a menudo Expediente X, pero uno de sus lemas era: no confíes en nadie. Más que un lema, era un mandamiento y ella lo seguía al pie de la letra. E incluso más cuando estaba con un hombre.

Syaoran estuvo en silencio, esperando que ella dijese algo más, pero ella permaneció callada. Esta era una mujer un tanto interesante. No era que él esperase que todas las mujeres con las que se encontrase cayeran a sus pies, pero esta, quien se sentaba en silencio al otro lado del ascensor, se negó a contestar a cualquier pregunta que llegase a ser un poco personal y parecía estar siempre a la defensiva. ¿Y él solo la había conocido hace cuanto? ¿Quince minutos? No era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera había sonreído una vez. Cualquier otra se habría derretido en sonrisas a esas alturas. O por lo menos habría esbozado una. Pero de esta Sakura Kinomoto... Nada.

De repente, una música electrónica llenó el espacio cerrado. Sakura miró a Syaoran y Syaoran miró a Sakura.

"Tiene que ser suyo," dijo Syaoran, riéndose. "Yo nunca usaría la música 'Torero' en mi móvil."

Sakura abrió su bolsa. Sí, era su teléfono.

"Otra de las bromas de Tomoyo..." refunfuñó Sakura, sabiendo cómo a su amiga y editora le gustaba emplear trucos con ella de vez en cuando. Cambiar la melodía de su teléfono era sin ninguna duda una de sus travesuras. Sakura suspiró, contestando la llamada. "¿Sí, Touya?"

__

"¿Dónde estás? Te estás retrasando más de lo normal."

****

"Estoy atrapada en el ascensor, Touya, y si puedes encontrar una forma de sacarme lo más pronto posible de aquí, te estaré eternamente agradecida."

__

"¿Estás sola?" Preguntó él, ligeramente preocupado, sabiendo que ella tenía miedo a los lugares cerrados.

"No." Contestó Sakura, mirando a Syaoran durante un segundo, quien se había acordado de su teléfono en su bolsillo y estaba jugando un juego en él.

__

"Os sacarán pronto, Sakura. No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero estaremos esperando por ti."

****

"Ok, 'nii-chan." Y ella colgó.

"Así que es su hermano el que la espera allí arriba," comentó Syaoran sin apartar la vista de su teléfono. Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente volvió a poner su teléfono dentro de su bolsa. "Bueno, aprecio que me pregunte con quién voy a encontrarme en el restaurante," dijo él con una voz alegre cuando el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos. "Bien, estoy aquí para firmar un contrato de trabajo. Sí, es un trabajo muy difícil, señorita Kinomoto, pero muy agradable."

"¿Vino desde China para trabajar aquí?" preguntó ella, sintiéndose un poco mal por intentar ignorarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Estaban atrapados juntos, al fin de cuentas. Después de este día nunca más se encontrarían de nuevo... Con un suspiro, esperó por su respuesta. Syaoran paró el juego inmediatamente y la miró con una medio sonrisa.

"Sí," contestó él, contento de que ella se molestase por preguntar. "Recibí una oferta increíble y aquí estoy."

"¿No fue un poco difícil salir de su ciudad y venir aquí? ¿Dejar a su familia?"

Él incluso sonrió un poco más con su pregunta. _'Interesante de hecho...'_** Pensó él.**

"No demasiado. Estoy viendo este trabajo como una oportunidad de conocer mejor Japón y el idioma japonés, y quizá, ¿por qué no? Para conseguir unas vacaciones."

"¿Vacaciones?" preguntó ella curiosa. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Vacaciones de mis sobrinos que corren alrededor de la casa. 'Tío Syaoran, ¿me llevas a pasear?' 'Tío Syaoran, ¿me llevas a cuestas?' es difícil trabajar así. Y cuando no son mis maravillosos quince sobrinos..."

"¡¿Quince?!" preguntó ella sorprendida. Él solo afirmó con su cabeza.

"Cuando no son ellos, son mis hermanas, llamándome para cuidar de ellos, recoger a uno de ellos en la escuela porque están ocupadas y sus maridos están trabajando. 'Eres soltero. Tienes tiempo de sobra,' dicen ellas."

"No puedo imaginar lo que debe ser. Sólo tengo un hermano, pero se mete conmigo, con sus chistes infantiles, siempre llamándome monstruo, y arrastrándome todos los meses a un restaurante diferente para conocer a su nueva novia."

"¿Todos los meses?" Rió él. Ella puso una cara irritada.

"Eso es lo que parece. Estoy exagerando, claro. Pero mi hermano no se conforma con ninguna. Yo ya le dije que el día en que una de sus novias le durase por lo menos seis meses, le dejaría llamarme monstruo y no defenderme durante un mes."

"Cuidado. Podría perder. Tendría que contenerse callada durante un mes."

"Creo que es muy difícil que pierda. Después de todo, Touya es un hombre. Raros son aquéllos que quieren calmarse y establecer una vida."

Syaoran la miró, divertido.

"Así que piensa que todos los hombres en la faz de la tierra sólo quieren divertirse sin compromisos," dijo él con un tono de entretenimiento en su voz.

"La mayoría, sí."

"¿Que le llevó a tal conclusión?"

La pregunta le trajo unos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar, y pronto intentó empujarlos nuevamente a la esquina más escondida de su mente.

"Observando las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, claro." Cuando él intentó argumentar, ella lo interrumpió. "¿Tiene el valor de decirme que la mayoría de los hombres no tiene miedo del compromiso? La simple mención de la palabra les hace temblar."

"Sé que tiene razón, que hay hombres así. ¿Pero la mayoría? Creo que está exagerando, señorita Kinomoto."

"De manera alguna," contestó ella, observándolo en silencio. Él realmente tenía un par de ojos extraordinarios. Eran castaños, pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo... en la luz oscura de la linterna, podía ver en sus ojos reflejar una especie de color anaranjado. Y la expresión que contenía sus ojos también era diferente... No sabía como explicarlo.

__

'Extraordinarios ojos...'** Pensó ella mientras él la miraba durante mucho tiempo. Parecía que estaba estudiándola, intentando entender a la hembra de su especie que estaba sentada delante de él.**

"No es una persona muy romántica, señorita Kinomoto," dijo él después de un rato. "Extraño. Eso no es lo que parece con esos inocentes ojos verdes, esa boquita roja, esas mejillas rosas, y el cabello ligeramente ondulado cayendo alrededor de sus hombros. No. Si solo tuviera que mirarla, diría que es muy romántica. Diría que ama a alguien. Es por eso por lo que pregunté si iba a encontrarse con su novio. Pero ahora que hablé con usted, sé lo equivocado que estaba. Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Es usted muy intrigante."

Sakura se ruborizó con sus palabras. Él realmente estaba estudiándola.

"Tengo la certeza de que tampoco cree en el amor a primera vista," continuó él. Ella hizo un sonido como si estuviera a punto de reírse, pero se controló.

"Tiene razón, Sr. Li. Es algo que realmente no existe. Odio a primera vista... ¡Ah Ja! Sí, eso existe. Pero amor, no."

Y Syaoran rió.

"Ni un poco romántica. Es una en un millón, señorita Sakura. ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Agente secreto? ¿Vende armas al gobierno? ¿Abogada?"

Y Sakura no pudo aguantarlo más. Ella rió. Y Syaoran sonrió, viéndola sonreír por primera vez.

"No me creería si le dijese..." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Pruébeme," Dijo Syaoran suavemente. Sakura lo enfrentó durante mucho tiempo.

__

'Puedo decírselo. No va a saber exactamente quién soy yo...'

****

Pero cuando ella abrió la boca para contestar, la luz en el ascensor volvió y empezó a subir de nuevo.

"Ah, maravilloso..." Suspiró ella, aliviada. La puerta se abrió mientras ella agarraba su linterna, lo puso dentro de su bolsa, y se levantó del suelo. Syaoran, ya de pie, extendió su mano para ayudarla. Ella miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con sus ojos, y con un movimiento incierto, aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía, saliendo del ascensor detrás de él.

Syaoran miró sobre su hombro. Estaban delante del restaurante. El maître estaba de pie en la puerta con el libro de reservas delante de él.

"Llegamos, señorita Sakura," dijo Syaoran. Tomó su mano y la agitó. "Fue un placer conocerla. Espero verla de nuevo."

"Igualmente," Fue todo lo que Sakura pudo pensar como contestación, pero pronto se gritó a sí misma interiormente. Syaoran puso su mano suavemente detrás de su cuello, guiándola al maître. El hombre sonrió.

"¿Mesa para dos?"

"No. Yo vine a encontrarme con Touya Kinomoto," contestó Sakura.

"Oh, sí. Yo la llevaré, señorita. ¿Y usted, señor?"

"Syaoran Li," dijo él simplemente. El hombre miró la lista.

"Sí, su nombre está aquí." Sonrió él. "Sala VIP. Venga conmigo. Yo le llevaré."

"¿Está aquí?" Preguntó Syaoran, apuntando discretamente a una puerta.

"Sí, señor. Yo le presentaré."

"No, no hay necesidad. Puede acompañar a la señorita Kinomoto." Syaoran la sonrió y entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sakura simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, siguiendo al maître a su mesa.

"Hola, Kaijuu," dijo Touya, levantándose cuando el maître tiró de la silla para que Sakura se sentase. "Que bueno ver que el ascensor vuelve a funcionar."

"Sí..." contestó Sakura, solo notando después algo más que él había dicho. "No soy un monstruo."

"Claro, claro..." Rió él. "¿Te pasó algo interesante?"

"No. Solo me quedé allí, sentada por casi media hora, hambrienta." - _'¿Solo eso?'_** Pensó ella.**

"Ah, Sakura. Permíteme presentarte..." Y Sakura miró a la puerta que lleva a la sala VIP del restaurante mientras Touya la presentaba a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de él y tenía una sonrisa tan grande que Sakura no sabía cómo la mujer no estaba sintiendo dolor...

__

Continuará...

~ & ~ & ~ & ~ & ~

¡Sí, Syaoran ha hecho su entrada!

¿La música? Koko Ni Kite, cantada por Junko Iwao (Tomoyo) para la segunda película de CCS, La Carta Sellada. Pensé que encajaba en este capítulo. Encontré la traducción a inglés y la puse aquí. Si tiene cualquier error del japonés a inglés, no es mi culpa.

Los Reviews me hacen escribir más rápido. ^_~

...KayJuli

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N. de la Traductora: El fic está traducido del portugués, pero en algunas ocasiones me he basado en la versión inglesa, así como las notas de autora están sacadas de la versión inglesa, que son más recientes. La canción está traducida de la versión en inglés, así que no me hago responsable de las equivocaciones que pueda tener la traducción del japonés.

Kassy99

eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es


	3. Un nuevo editor

La próxima vez que decida escribir dos historias y traducir otras dos al mismo tiempo, ¿alguien podría detenerme por favor?

Disclaimer: De ninguna manera esto es mío (sin contar la historia, claro). 

~ * Kokoro No Hon * ~

CAPÍTULO 3 

"¡¿¡¿Hiciste que?!?!" exclamó Sakura.

"Entregué tu cuenta. Ahora ya no soy tu editora."

"Pero... pero... Tomoyo, ¿esto es debido a la conversación que tuvimos aquel día? Mira, me diste un mes de plazo. Esto fue hace sólo una semana y-"

"Sakura," interrumpió Tomoyo. "Te dije eso sólo para asustarte. Tú y yo sabemos que yo no haría eso, pero me obligaron a que entregara tu cuenta. Ellos piensan que precisas de mejor asesoría, que yo no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo." Tomoyo hizo una mueca, levantándose de su mesa y caminando hacia la ventana. "Intenté argumentar que tú odiarías su decisión, ¿pero desde cuándo me escuchan?"

"Pero, Tomoyo, tú eres la única en quien confío para ayudarme..." dijo Sakura, mirando sus manos en su regazo. Desde que ella se había hecho una escritora, Tomoyo había sido su editora. Ella era la única persona que Sakura dejaba leer sus manuscritos antes de que fueran publicados. Sakura levantó sus ojos y observó un gran cuadro de un paisaje rústico que Tomoyo tenía en la pared detrás de su mesa. Por un momento, sus ojos se perdieron en el cuadro, pero luego se volvieron hacia su amiga. "¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡No quiero otro editor! Diles... diles que si me pasan a otro, pararé de escribir."

"No, Sakura. Tienes un contrato con ellos. Si lo rompes, te demandarán y de allí nunca más podrás volver a trabajar para este editorial. Siendo así, nunca más trabajarás conmigo, porque yo nunca voy a dejar la compañía de mi familia," Razonó Tomoyo con ella. "Vas a tener que esperar durante algún tiempo, hasta que cambie sus ideas."

Los oídos de Sakura notaron que ella habló en plural.

"¿Sus ideas?" Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja. Tomoyo sonrió, mirándola. Hoy Sakura había decidido dejar su casa vestida completamente en rojo, un color que sin una sombra de duda parecía maravilloso en ella - así como cualquier otro color que ella escogiera llevar. El gris quedaría maravilloso en ella. - Parecía una muñeca de esa manera, y su cara dulce le hacía parecer extremadamente adorable. Tomoyo sonrió un poco, pero pronto sus pensamientos tomaron el rumbo correcto.

"Bien, Sakura, la verdad es que ellos quieren que dejes de escribir escondida detrás de un seudónimo," Dijo Tomoyo lo más calmadamente posible.

"¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?!?" El grito de Sakura fue tan alto que dos pisos arriba y dos debajo, las personas consiguieron oírla.

* * * 

"Parece que Tomoyo está dando las noticias a Cherry en este momento exacto," dijo uno de los accionistas de la editorial cuando la reunión simplemente se detuvo con el grito. Algunos rieron.

* * * 

"¡¿¡Como que 'dejar de escribir detrás de un seudónimo'!?! ¡No, no, no, y no! ¡Ellos no pueden obligarme!"

"En realidad pueden, Sakura. Ellos saben muy bien que sólo vas a quedarte aquí por mí, y si no aceptas sus condiciones, pueden demandarte por romper tu contrato. Ese contrato que firmaste con ellos fue bastante injusto para ti." Tomoyo se sentó de nuevo detrás de su mesa, delante de Sakura.

"Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando..." Suspiró Sakura.

"Lo peor es que si está pasando," Tomoyo se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "Vas a tener que aguantar las cosas por el momento, hasta que pueda resolver esta situación."

"Parece que no tengo otra salida, ¡¿verdad?!" la cara de Sakura se llenó de rabia. "Bien. Creo que puedo aguantar esto hasta el próximo mes."

"No, Sakura. Ellos quieren que termines tu próximo libro con el nuevo editor."

"¡Pero _'En el Corazón de la Selva'_ todavía está lejos de ser publicado! Tuve un bloqueo ayer por la tarde..."

"¡¿Tú con un bloqueo?! Es como si dijeras que el mar está sin olas, quieto," Rió Tomoyo.

"Sip, yo también tengo derecho a un bloqueo." Sakura hizo una mueca fea.

"Vale, vale. No me mires así," Dijo Tomoyo, riéndose. "En todo caso, vas a tener que escribir tu próximo libro con tu nuevo editor."

"Hacer que, ¡¿eeh?!" Sakura suspiró, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Era una bella tarde en Tokyo. La nieve estaba empezando a derretirse y pronto llegaría la primavera, una de las estaciones del año que Sakura más amaba. Pero no había una estación que no le trajera un recuerdo feliz. Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, observando la ocupada ciudad de allí fuera. "¿Entonces?" Preguntó sin volverse. "¿Quién va a ser mi editor temporal? Ya te aviso, si es Matsumoto, al otro lado del corredor..." Ella hizo una mueca horrible. "Pongámoslo de esta manera: 'prefiero la muerte'."

Tomoyo rió un poco. "_'Enigma de la Noche'_. Personaje principal: Azuka. ¿Citando a tu propio personaje?" Sakura sólo miró a Tomoyo con una mirada que decía: desembucha. Tomoyo estaba cambiando el rumbo de la conversación lo que significaba que esto era peor de lo que Sakura pensaba. Tomoyo vio que no estaba para chistes, y pronto empezó a contestar: "En verdad, es un hombre que acaban de contratar, hace unos días. Sakura, estaban planeando todo esto fuera de mi conocimiento desde hacia un tiempo, porque contrataron a otro editor y..."

"¿Y...?"

Tomoyo miró a Sakura por un momento antes de contestar.

"Él sólo va a recibir tu cuenta. De hecho, va a ganar mucho dinero para aconsejarte sólo a ti."

"¿Solamente a mi? Pero, Tomoyo, esto no tiene ningún sentido. No escribo tan rápido."

"Es por eso por lo que no va a ser sólo tu editor. Él también va a ser tu agente." Sakura miró fijamente a su amiga durante mucho tiempo.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." Tomoyo agitó su cabeza. "¡No necesito un agente!"

"Entonces ganaste uno. Él va a trabajar en tu imagen, preparar sesiones de autógrafo... Va a prepararte para tener tu identidad revelada ante todo el mundo."

"Él va... a revolver mi vida, entonces. Va a hacer lo mismo que tú haces conmigo."

"Pero mucho peor," Agregó Tomoyo. Sakura sólo se detuvo allí, durante un largo tiempo. Su cara no mostró ningún sentimiento. "¿Sakura, qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza?"

"Nada importante. Es solo que de repente tengo el increíble impulso de volver a la vieja Tomoeda y pasar el resto de mi vida allí, dónde voy a ser el chiste del pueblo hasta mi final, pero eh, es mejor que tener un extraño revolviendo mi vida," dijo con una voz con toda falta de emoción.

"Guau, y pensé que ibas a tomar las noticias de una manera horrible," dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su amiga. "Lo siento mucho por todo esto. Intentaré hablar con mi abuelo y mi madre, pero ellos ni me escucharán."

"Está bien, Tomoyo..." Dijo Sakura después de un rato. "No es culpa tuya."

"Sé que no va ser fácil para ti, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo bajó su tono de voz. "Considerando que no disfrutas mucho tratar con hombres, pero espero que al menos intentes conseguir sacar lo mejor en esta situación."

Sakura suspiró. "No tengo otra salida. "En todo caso, sobre mi dos en uno-"

"¿Dos en uno?" Interrumpió Tomoyo. Sakura se volvió para verla y sonrió ligeramente.

"Agente/editor." Tomoyo rió.

"Sí, pienso que puedes decir eso."

"¿Quién es él? ¿Un viejo irritable que fuma puros y maldecirá cuándo lea mis historias llenadas de romance o un muchacho que coqueteará conmigo a cada oportunidad dada?" Y Tomoyo se rió más aun por la manera que Sakura dijo a eso.

"Los hombres se dividen en esas dos categorías para ti, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad no. Están divididos en cuatro. Los dos que mencioné y: 'Demasiado joven para romper corazones y demasiado viejo para causar estragos'." Y Tomoyo continuó riendo y Sakura también empezó. "Estoy bromeando."

"¡No lo estás! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que piensas!" Ellas rieron un poco más. "Quizá deberías escribir un libro de no-ficción: _'Cómo definir el término 'hombre' de la manera más despreciativa posible'_."

"No, Tomoyo, yo nunca escribiría un libro con ese título," rió ella. "¡Es demasiado largo! Pienso que _'Hombre - La Criatura'_ quedaría mucho mejor." Y Tomoyo no podía resistirlo más, lágrimas salían de sus ojos en cuando se tuvo que sentar en el sofá al otro lado de su oficina, su estómago doliéndole de tanto reír. "O, quién sabe, quizá simplemente _'Neanderthal'_ sería mejor."

"¡Sakura, eres terrible!"

"_'Tarzán'_ también quedaría bien," Sakura continuó hablando. "Yo, Tarzán. Tú, Jane."

"¡Sakura!" La muchacha fue y se sentó al lado de su amiga en el sofá. Esperó hasta que Tomoyo se tranquilizara y preguntó: "¿Y entonces? ¿En qué categoría encaja él?"

"Creo que vas a tener que abrir una categoría más allí, Sakura," Dijo Tomoyo, secando sus lágrimas. "Él no encaja en ninguna de ellas. Es muy reservado y callado, buen profesional. Aunque todas las solteras en este piso se cayeron en el momento en que la puerta del ascensor se abrió hace cuatro días, no miró a ninguna de ellas, y sólo habla con alguien cuando necesita preguntar algo."

"¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cuarenta y cinco?"

"Ciertamente no."

"Pero de la manera en que lo describiste, parece un señor bien parecido."

"Ah, está bien lejos de ser un señor. Ni siquiera ha alcanzado los treinta todavía. Estaba leyendo su archivo. Lo cogí del archivador de mi madre cuando no estaba mirando. Y mira, tengo que admitir: es una monada."

"¿Debo llamar a Eriol en Inglaterra y decirle que consideras a mi nuevo editor 'una monada'?" Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Ni siquiera pienses en hacer eso!" Advirtió Tomoyo y después se detuvo para pensar. "Pero en todo caso, Eriol y yo hemos terminado."

"Claro, Tomoyo, Claro..." _'Es la tercera vez este año...'_** Añadió Sakura mentalmente. **_'Él volverá.'_

"¿Pero sobre qué estaba hablando? Oh, sí. Sobre tu mono 'dos en uno'. Parece ser una buena persona."

"Sí, bien... Akira también lo parecía." Los ojos de Sakura se perdieron durante un minuto, antes de que se volviera a enfrentar a Tomoyo. "Nadie es la excepción en mi clasificación. ¿Pero cuál es su nombre? Quizá ya haya oído hablar de él."

"Creo que no. El trabajaba para una editorial en Hong Kong. Mi madre lo entrevistó cuando viajó hace cuatro meses a Hong Kong por negocios. Él mostró interés en venir a Japón y ellos lo trajeron solo para cuidar de ti." Rió Tomoyo, mirando el rostro hastiado de Sakura. "Es muy conocido. Salvó a escritores del desastre profesional varias veces. Era considerado el mejor en Hong Kong."

"Es chino. Al menos, ni siquiera va a entender correctamente lo que escribo..."

"Lo dudo. Tiene un perfecto japonés. Deja de sacar conclusiones sobre el sujeto antes de conocerlo. Quizá te guste... ¡como amigo!" Tomoyo fue rápida en agregar antes de que Sakura hiciera una mueca.

"Lo dudo." Suspiró ella. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Caramba... ¿Su nombre?" Sakura entornó sus ojos.

"Eres horrible para memorizar nombres. No sé por qué te he preguntado..."

"No, sé su nombre. Es Li... Li... rima con... mmmm... Ivan. No, es Lian. No, tenía algo antes y no era Lian..."

"Tomoyo, ríndete. No lo vas a recordar..." Dijo Sakura levantándose, arreglándose el vestido rojo. Por un momento recordó lo que Tomoyo había dicho cuando vio su ropa: '¿Sólo tenían ropa para ayudantes en la tienda? ¿O tenían de Mamá Noel también?'

"Ah, ¿sabes qué?" Tomoyo se levantó y agarró la mano de Sakura, abriendo la puerta y empujándola fuera de la oficina. Vio a su secretaria charlando con su novio por teléfono, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso. La regañaría después por ello. "Yui, ¿dónde está la oficina del señor Li?"

"Al final de ese corredor, señorita Daidouji," Contestó Yui rápidamente, colgando en la cara a su novio.

"Bien." Y Tomoyo salió arrastrando a Sakura.

"¡Tomoyo! ¡Puedo conocerlo después! ¡Otro día! ¡Mira mi ropa! ¡Dijiste que me parezco a un ayudante de Papá Noel! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?"

"Lo que todos pensamos: Que eres excéntrica."

"¡Tomoyo!" Todos por los que pasaban se detuvieron para mirarlas a las dos.

#* #* #* # 

Syaoran estaba sentado en su confortable silla, recostado hacia atrás, leyendo un libro. Su corbata estaba desatada y alrededor de su cuello, el primer botón de su camisa blanca abierto, las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos. Estaba usando sus gafas de lectura. Tenía una taza de papel en una mano y un libro en la otra. La mesa delante de él, donde sus pies estaban apoyados, estaba simplemente desordenada. Estaba cubierta de libros, proyectos, papeles blancos, sin contar el teléfono, una lámpara, y un bote lleno de bolis y lápices.

Se estiró hacia la mesa por un momento, agarrando un lápiz y haciendo una anotación en el margen del libro que estaba leyendo. Tomó un trago de café y notó que la taza estaba vacía. Lo tiró en el cubo de la basura cerca de él. Era el quinto que bebía esa tarde. Gracias a dios era descafeinado, o si no seguramente no dormiría esa noche.

En su primer día en la editorial, la primera cosa que Syaoran había hecho era decorar esa oficina. No le había gustado la decoración anterior; la encontró muy simple. Ahora la oficina estaba justo como él la quería, y a excepción del escritorio, estaba completamente organizado. Delante del escritorio, tenía dos sillas, a su izquierda un pequeño sofá, bueno para descansar durante horas de descanso. A su derecha había un estante dónde podría colocar libros y otras cosas. En una esquina del cuarto, cerca de la puerta, había un pequeño árbol plantado en un jarrón y al otro lado había una mesa con una cadena de música. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado. Syaoran sabía que estaba recibiendo un tratamiento diferente de los demás, y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Entretanto, estaba curioso por saber por qué estaban tratándolo tan bien; después de todo, él solo estaba allí para asesorar a una persona. Sabía que Cherry estaba entre los mejores, incluso en Hong Kong había oído hablar de ella, pero eso no explicaba por qué le habían dado sólo su cuenta. Pero estaba bien. Él lo descubriría.

"Esto es bueno." Se dijo para sí mismo, rodeando algo escrito en el libro. "Pero podría ser mejor... está todo muy bien explicado, pero pienso que ella debería poner un poco más de-"

Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Quitando sus pies de la mesa, se sentó correctamente en su silla y dijo: "Pase."

"Buenas tardes, Li-san," dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta.

"Vaya, buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji." Notó cómo ella miraba su mesa, observando todo ese enredo. "Estoy haciendo mis deberes," explicó, alzando el libro en su mano.

"Ah, _'Hacia el Horizonte'_. Es uno de mis favoritos," dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Ella estaba parada en la puerta, con apenas medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto. "¿Cuántos libros ha leído ya?"

"Casi todos," contestó él, encontrando extraño que ella estuviera todavía delante de la puerta. El cuarto era bastante grande, y tenía que hablar más alto de lo normal para que pudiera oírlo.

"¿Y qué piensa sobre ellos?" preguntó ella, mirando fuera.

"Es una escritora fantástica, muy imaginativa, pero siempre hay cosas que debemos mejorar," dijo él e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. "¿No querría entrar, señorita Daidouji?"

"Sí, en un minuto," dijo ella sonriendo y él pensó que oyó un lamento proveniente del corredor. "Entonces, ¿está listo para conocer a la mente detrás de los betsellers?"

"Quería preguntar eso. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla? Todavía no me han dicho cuando la veré."

"Entonces, ¡prepárese!" Exclamó Tomoyo como si estuviera anunciando una fiesta, apuntando a su brazo que todavía estaba en el lado exterior de la puerta.

"¿Ella está allí con usted?" Preguntó él, poniendo el libro de su mano en la mesa y levantándose de su silla.

"Sí," Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo y él oyó el lamento de fuera aún más alto. Levantó una ceja y Tomoyo hizo una cara irritada. "Vamos, venga, Sak-chan. No seas tímida," dijo ella, tirando de la muchacha con extrema fuerza.

"Te voy a mostrarte lo que es timidez..." dijo Sakura, siendo empujada dentro del cuarto. Por un momento, Syaoran pensó que había visto a esa muchacha antes en algún lugar. 'Sak-chan', había dicho ella. ¡Espera un minuto!

"¿Está completamente segura de que no tiene quince años?" preguntó él con un tono gracioso y sólo entonces Sakura lo miró.

"¡Li!" Exclamó ella asustada.

"¿Cómo está, señorita Sakura?" Preguntó él con una mirada fascinada, estudiándola con esa ropa roja. "No pensé que la vería de nuevo, y mucho menos que sería mi cliente."

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo?" Tomoyo miró de uno al otro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. "¿Ya se conocen?"

"Mmmm...." Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Sakura.

"La señorita Sakura y yo nos conocimos hace unos días," Contestó Syaoran. "Estuvimos atrapados en un ascensor durante media hora. Y una cosa quedó muy clara para mí en esa media hora que permanecíamos allí." Él caminó cerca de ella y se detuvo, examinándola de arriba abajo. "Usted no es una persona muy romántica."

Tomoyo miró a Sakura. "Oh, diablos, Sakura. ¿Es posible para ti _no_ dar esa impresión a todos los que conoces?" Tomoyo suspiró. "Y yo pensando que podíamos hacer que Li pensara por un corto tiempo que eras una persona normal..." Sakura sólo miró enojadamente a Tomoyo, que pareció no notarlo.

"Así que éste es el trabajo del que estaba hablando, señor Li," dijo Sakura, intentando tranquilizarse. Ella nunca esperaría que ese hombre se convirtiera en su editor.

"Sí. Si hubiera escuchado un poco más ese día, lo habría sabido," dijo él, deteniéndose delante de ella, apoyándose en su escritorio observándola. "¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Por favor, siéntense."

"Bien, vea, yo no puedo..." Sakura intentó excusarse y escapar, pero Tomoyo la arrastró a las sillas delante del escritorio. "Bien, quizá sólo durante algún tiempo." Syaoran se sentó de nuevo en su silla y estuvo callado durante algún tiempo.

"¿Cómo es que se hizo escritora de novelas románticas?" Preguntó él finalmente, incapaz de contener la pregunta en un tono de sorpresa y extrema curiosidad que estaban en su voz. Tomoyo rió.

"Yo también me pregunto eso mismo algunas veces," dijo Tomoyo, enfrentando a Sakura que arrugó sus cejas y la encaró.

"Era una encantadora tarde de verano unos años atrás. Mi molesto hermano entró en mi cuarto sin permiso para usar mi ordenador, desordenó mis archivos y encontró un proyecto que estaba escribiendo. Sin mi conocimiento, envió el proyecto a Tomoyo aquí, quién me obligó a que terminara ese proyecto que se publicó dos meses después" dijo Sakura rápidamente.

"_'Un Cielo Estrellado'_, su primer libro," dijo él.

"Sí," asintió ella. Syaoran miró la pila de sus libros en su escritorio y sus proyectos.

"Una novelista de romances que no cree en el amor," dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella ni incluso una vez. "Esto es nuevo. Cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo, no me dijeron que recibiría una misión imposible. No es por nada que ellos me dieran solo su cuenta." Sakura puso una cara indignada que él pareció ignorar y Tomoyo rió, mirando la expresión de su amiga. "Pero me gustan los desafíos."

"No puedo ser un caso tan perdido como usted está diciendo," mencionó Sakura. "Usted apenas me conoce."

"Sólo porque apenas la conozco no significa que ya no puedo sacar unas conclusiones. Y me ha entendido mal, señorita Sakura. No digo que sea un caso perdido," dijo él, sonriendo un poco, notando que Tomoyo estaba cabeceando su cabeza afirmativamente: 'Sí, lo es'. "Sólo estoy intentando decir que usted... Bueno, usted va a darme mucho trabajo y una migraña."

"Si quiere, no tiene que aceptar el trabajo," Sonrió Sakura dulcemente, ya pensando que él pudiera desistir y Sakura volvería a tener a Tomoyo como editora.

"Le gustaría eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él calladamente. "Pero como dije, disfruto de un desafío." Sakura miró a Tomoyo, como si pidiese su ayuda desesperadamente. Una sonrisa nada confortadora apareció en su rostro.

"Bien, ya los presenté, sé bien que no precisaban que hiciera eso. Ya se conocían," dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. "Excúsenme, pero estoy esperando a una persona que debe llegar en cinco minutos. Será mejor que vuelva a mi oficina."

"¡Tomoyo!" Exclamó Sakura, viendo a su amiga levantándose de su silla. "Voy contigo."

"No, no puedes, Sakura. Primero, porque estoy seguro de que tu y Li-san tienen mucho de que hablar," Dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sakura la miraba como si fuera una niña abandonada en la escuela en su primer día de clase. "Y segundo, tu y Anthony, que es a quien estoy esperando, nunca os llevasteis muy bien, más aun cuando tu criticaste su último libro, diciendo que la única utilidad que tenía sería para acuñar una mesa de café."

"Sí, ¡pero es verdad y lo sabes!" dijo Sakura.

"Es posible, pero él no parecía muy feliz y dijo que no quiere ver tu cara ni pintada en oro," dijo Tomoyo dulcemente, abriendo la puerta. "No te preocupes, Sakura. Estoy segura de que Li-san no te morderá." Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta durante un tiempo, hasta que ella oyó una voz detrás de ella.

"Parece que estamos de nuevo solos," dijo Syaoran. Ella se volvió a mirarlo. "Todavía estoy intentando creer que usted es Cherry."

"Bien, soy yo y va a tener que lidiar con eso si no le gusta."

Syaoran rió. Siempre preparada para atacar. "¿Y quien le dijo que no me gusta?" Sakura estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decir algo cuándo él la interrumpió. "Estaba leyendo sus libros." Él se levantó de su escritorio, llevando el libro que estaba leyendo en aquel momento y se sentó en la silla al lado de ella.

"¿Y qué pensó?" Preguntó Sakura, sin gustarle mucho que él estuviera tan cerca de ella. Él abrió el libro.

"Son muy interesantes," dijo él, ojeando las páginas. "Entiendo por qué las mujeres gustan tanto de este tipo de libros. Es una muy buena escritora." Él la miró. "Pero no es excelente."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Sakura. Todos siempre decían que ella era la mejor en esa área. ¿Cómo ella no podía ser excelente? Ella era una perfeccionista. Disfrutaba siendo la mejor en todo, siempre. Y ahora él estaba diciéndole que ella era 'muy buena, pero no excelente'.

"Pienso que puede mejorar," Dijo Syaoran serenamente, pareciendo no notar que ella se había tomado como una ofensa lo que él había dicho. "Yo no disfruto particularmente de este tipo de lectura, pero sé que usted puede hacerlo mucho mejor que esto."

"¿Que está mal?" Sakura estaba poniéndose más nerviosa.

"Bien, pienso que es un poco..." él hizo una mueca. "Demasiado dulce, ¿entiende? Espero que ninguna de sus lectoras tenga diabetes."

"Nadie nunca me dijo que era 'demasiado dulce'."

"Sus personajes son demasiado perfectos," dijo Syaoran. "No parecen tener ningún defecto."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Sakura miraba el libro en su mano. "En el libro que está leyendo, el personaje de Henry tiene un serio problema con la bebida."

"Sí, que él deja de lado en cuanto él conoce a la dulce Annie. El típico príncipe desilusionado que, al conocer a la mujer de su vida, cambia solo para hacerla feliz. No es así como las cosas funcionan. Usted, quién no confía ni un poco en los hombres, debería saber eso mejor que cualquiera, ¿no cree? Y ni siquiera estoy hablando sobre Annie que, en mi opinión, debe ser beatificada. La mujer es un santo."

"Eso es ficción," dijo Sakura con la furia en su voz.

"Verdad, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer a sus personajes un poco más humanos. Noté que todas las mujeres en sus historias son simplemente santas. No maldicen, no piensan cosas malas, y siempre piensan sobre otros en vez de sí mismas, no siendo ni un poco egoístas. ¿Eso no está un poco fuera de la realidad?" Sakura no supo qué contestar, muriendo de furia. "Creo que herí su orgullo."

"No," fue todo lo que ella dijo. Syaoran sonrió un poco.

"Mire, sólo estoy intentando ayudar. Realmente pienso que es muy buena en esto. Escribe muy bien, con todos los detalles necesarios para hacer una trama muy interesante. Sus diálogos son interesantes, dinámicos, y a menudo, los discusiones que escribe son absolutamente hilarantes. El típico conflicto hombre-mujer. La alabo por esto. Es una gran escritora y puede ser incluso mejor. Tiene potencial para mejorar. Si no lo tuviera, habría desistido de este trabajo poco después de leer su primer libro."

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido."

"Debería." Syaoran se levantó y se apoyó en su escritorio, mientras estudiándola una vez más. "Ciertamente va a mejorar su escritura rápidamente. Estoy pensando que con lo que voy a tener más trabajo es con su imagen."

"¡Eh!"

"¡Espere! ¡No estoy diciendo que sea fea!" Él levantó sus manos en posición de defensa. "Sabe vestirse bien, es diferente de otras. Pienso que es como las personas imaginarían. Es muy bonita. No necesito mandarla a hacerse un baño de belleza." Sakura se ruborizó un poco con el cumplido. Hacía algún tiempo que alguien aparte de Tomoyo y su hermano habían dicho que ella era bonita. "En realidad, pienso que está un poco por encima de la media de belleza." Y él sonrió satisfecho, viendo su rubor. Aún a pesar de no confiar ni un poco en los hombres, aún le afectaban los cumplidos ocasionales. Bueno saberlo.

"En materia de apariencia, no vamos a tener muchos problemas, pero definitivamente vamos a tener que cambiar su cabeza un poco. Nada de decir por ahí que usted no confía en las personas de mi sexo y la primera impresión que dejará cuando conozca a alguien no pueden ser la de que no cree realmente en el amor. También es bueno dejar a las personas pensar que es una de esas románticas que creen en el amor a primera vista. Quizá debamos llevarla a un psicólogo para tratar un poco más sobre eso."

"¡¿Psicólogo?!"

"Vaya, claro. Esa desconfianza suya tiene raíces en su vida personal, y a menos que yo me vuelva su confidente - Algo que ciertamente no va a suceder, ya que ni Daidouji que es su mejor amiga sabe cual es su problema - no creo que pueda ayudarla mucho con eso."

"No necesito ir a ningún psicólogo," dijo Sakura, furiosa con él.

"Ah, pero va a ir." Él apretó ligeramente su nariz como si ella fuera una niña. "Y otra cosa que tenemos que cambiar es esa actitud suya. Siempre está lista para una lucha de brazos."

"Pero... Pero... Mire, Li, no estoy disfrutando esto."

"Cálmese, señorita Sakura. Esto no es personal. Es mi trabajo y quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Cuando termine con usted, va a ser aun más famosa que ahora. Sé de lo que estoy hablando." Syaoran se levantó y volvió a su silla en el otro lado del escritorio. "Daidouji me dijo que ya está escribiendo un nuevo libro. 'En el Corazón de la Selva', dijo que ése era el nombre". Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cuántas páginas ha escrito ya?"

"Ciento tres."

"Genial. Puede traérmelo mañana, para que ya pueda empezar a leerlo."

"¿Mañana?" Preguntó Sakura, intentando escapar de eso durante algún tiempo. Después de lo que había dicho sobre sus escritos, ella quería repasarlo antes de dejarle empezar a desarreglar el texto. "Yo no sé si podré traerlo. Mañana tengo un día lleno, problemas que resolver... tengo que ir al banco... Cosas así."

"Claro," Dijo Syaoran como si no la creyera demasiado. "Está bien, entonces. Va a estar muy ocupada mañana para pasarse por aquí. Sí. Bien, pero traigame el proyecto lo más pronto posible."

"Claro, señor Li," Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

"Ah, y apreciaría si parase de llamarme 'señor'. No soy mucho más viejo que usted, ¿sabe?"

"Bien."

"Y siendo así, voy a llamarla Sakura." Sonrió él.

"Qué interesante. ¿Por qué va a llamarme por mi primer nombre si yo voy a llamarlo por su apellido?"

"Porque yo lo quiero así," contestó él serenamente, levantándose para caminar con ella hasta la puerta. "Fue un placer conocerla... de nuevo, Sakura. Espero verla en breve. Vamos a tener mucho trabajo por delante."

"Sí, lo noté..." dijo ella cuando él estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Adiós, Sakura, y no se olvide de mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar cuando esté volviendo a casa."

"Creo que sé cruzar una calle," dijo ella, volviéndose a él.

"No era lo que parecía la primera vez la vi. Cuídese." Y él cerró la puerta, riéndose de su expresión.

Syaoran caminó de vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, poniendo sus pies en el escritorio y las manos en su nuca, mirando la puerta.

"Éste fue un encuentro interesante," se dijo a sí mismo. "Ella no se llevó bien conmigo ni un poco." Syaoran hizo una pausa cuando pasaba en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos minutos. "No es tan amarga como ella quiere que las personas piensen." Llegó rápidamente a una conclusión. "No es su naturaleza. Puedo ver eso en sus ojos. ¿Qué pudo volverla así?"

#* #* #* #

Sakura se despertó temprano esa mañana. La primera cosa que hizo fue hacer su cama y prepararse para pasar un día delante del ordenador. Demostraría a ese chino arrogante que ella podía muy bien hacer a sus personajes un poco más humanos. Quizá él tuviese un poco de razón, pero ella no quería admitir eso.

Fue a la sala y encendió el estéreo, como le gustaba hacer todas las mañanas. Una música alegre llenó el ambiente y ella fue caminando hasta la cocina. Sakura tenía que sentirse alegre antes de empezar a escribir ese día. Había vuelto casa ayer muy enfadada por las cosas que Li había dicho, aun cuando no hubiesen conversado mucho.

Lo que Sakura necesitaba hoy era de buen humor, un buen café de mañana, té lo bastante para beber el día entero y Sakura demostraría que ella podía ser excelente, y no una 'muy buena', escritora. Ella quería ser la mejor. Ella tenía que ser la mejor.

"¡Buenos días, Kero!" Saludó Sakura a su gato que se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas cuando ella lavaba los pocos platos que tenía en el fregadero.

Después de tomar café y alimentar a su hambriento gato, Sakura fue a su oficina dónde encendió su ordenador, se sentó, estiró sus brazos, preparándose para un día lleno.

Y el timbre sonó. 

Ella levantó sus ojos de la pantalla. ¿Quién sería en aquella hora de la mañana?

Sakura se levantó y fue a la puerta delantera, mirando a través del ojo de la puerta.

"¿¡¿Qué?!?" Exclamó ella cuándo reconoció a la persona.

"Vaya, buenos días a usted también, Sakura," vino la voz de Syaoran del exterior. Ella se encaró a la puerta por un momento antes de abrirla, sólo para encontrarse con la cara de Syaoran Li, vestido como si estuviera listo para una ventisca y dos tazas de café en una bolsa de papel. "Pensé que ya que pasaría el día entero delante de su ordenador escribiendo, yo podía muy bien venir aquí y ayudarla."

"Pero... Pero..." Dijo ella cuando vio que él ya había entrado en su apartamento sin invitarlo y ya estaba quitándose su chaqueta, colgándola. "¡¿Cómo supo que yo iba a quedarme en casa?!"

"Por la forma que dijo que tenía mucho que hacer hoy. Y en caso de que está preguntándose, Daidouji fue muy cooperativa y me dio su dirección." Sakura sólo lo miró como si no pudiera creer que él estuviera allí. Él estaba mirando a su alrededor, mirando su apartamento. Sakura tenía que recordar hacer algo para vengarse de Tomoyo. "Entonces, ¿dónde está su ordenador? Quiero ver lo que escribió hasta ahora," dijo él, entrando en el corredor que llevaba a los cuartos y pronto encontró la oficina. "¡Ah, aquí está!"

"Hoy va a ser uno de esos días..." Suspiró Sakura antes de seguirlo.

__

Continuará...

~ & ~ & ~ & ~ & ~

¡Ok! ¡Tres capítulos listos! Y no tengo la mínima de cuántos más quedan, pero espero que dejen un review. Prometo que intentaré escribir más rápido.

¡Hasta la próxima!

... **KayJuli**

****

sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com

N. de la Traductora: Traducido del portugués con cierta ayuda de la versión inglesa en algunas expresiones ^^UUU. Pueden leer este fic en inglés traducido por Aerin o en su original que es el portugués, creado de manos de la gran KayJuli *_*. Ya de paso léanse The Power of Two Hearts, tb de esta autora, escrito en inglés y traducido en portugués y español ^^. Y dejen reviews a la autora siempre q puedan!!!

Quejas o comentarios a la traductora (es decir yo, Kassy99): eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Zai Jian


	4. Irritante

Disclaimer: En cuanto consiga algunos millones de dólares, compraré CCS. ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!! Mientras tanto, no es mío.

**~ * Kokoro No Hon * ~**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Copos de nieve caían del cielo graciosamente. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad estaban brillando, iluminando esa noche oscura. El cielo estaba completamente nublado. No había ni siquiera una pequeña estrella que pudiese ser vista. Los letreros luminosos brillaban incesantemente. El viejo y colorido Tokyo...**

**Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá de su estudio, mirando por la ventana. No estaba realmente mirando nada; sólo encaraba la noche, en silencio. Estaba molesta, estaba ofendida, y sobre encima de todo, estaba sedienta por venganza. Ah, Tomoyo... Su querida amiga pagaría. Había tenido una semana de perros. Todavía estaba teniendo una semana de perros. Estaba convenciéndose más, a cada minuto que pasaba, que tal vez debería haberse quedado en Tomoeda con su padre. Probablemente habría acabado siendo la bibliotecaria de la ciudad, pero por lo menos no habría tenido que soportar el completo sufrimiento y desaliento que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Podía imaginarse ahora, si no hubiera dejado la vieja Tomoeda: Una bibliotecaria de vestido florido, gafas gruesas, su pelo atado atrás en un moño. ¿Habría sido tan horrible?  **

**"Debes enviar a arreglar tu cafetera..." Dijo un hombre entrando nuevamente al estudio, llevando una taza de café.  **

**No tan horrible como pasar un día entero en la agradable compañía del muy respetable Syaoran Li. Sacarse el apéndice ciertamente sería más entretenido que esto...  **

**"Oh, vamos, mi querida Sakura..." dijo Syaoran con la expresión más exasperante del mundo en su rostro. "Pareces como si estuvieses yendo a un funeral."  **

**"Lo que daría porque fuera el tuyo," contestó ella sin pensar. "Pero creo que no estaría con esta cara." Ella le dio una rápida, pequeña y malévola sonrisa. Syaoran le devolvió una sonrisa muy similar a la de ella, pero la de él era aún más malintencionada y ella sintió como si debiese haber mantenido su boca cerrada. Había olvidado que él simplemente disfrutaba viéndola hervir de furia. ¡Qué hombre más irritante! ¿Cuál era su problema? Apenas se conocían y él ya había alcanzado el puesto número 1 de la lista de 'Conocidos más odiados' de Sakura.  **

**"Tienes razón. En realidad, mi querida Sakura, estoy seguro de que estarías riendo de alegría. De hecho, no me sorprendería si decidieras pagar todos los servicios funerarios, a cambio de echar una breve mirada a mi pobre y muerta persona para simplemente tener la certeza de que estaba, ciertamente, muerto." Él estaba sentado en la mesa, delante de su ordenador.  **

**"Una semana de trabajo juntos y ya me conoces tan bien..." Dijo ella sarcásticamente, incapaz de contener aquel comentario. Li solamente la miraba divertido y volvió su atención al ordenador, poniéndose sus gafas de lectura.  **

**"Sí, te conozco bien," dijo él, leyendo lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla del ordenador. Hizo una pausa pequeña, la miró de reojo, volvió a la pantalla y despacio empezó a levantarse de la silla, moviendo el ratón. "Ya entiendo bastante bien el funcionamiento de esa linda cabeza tuya encima de tu cuello para saber que deberé esquivar algo en mi dirección en cuanto termine con los ajustes de estos párrafos."  **

**"¿Eh?" Preguntó ella, volviendo su atención a él. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo, pero cuando le oyó decir eso, lo miró. Para su desesperación, para su completa miseria, vio cuando Syaoran seleccionó dos páginas y simplemente pinchó 'borrar' y después el icono de 'guardar' en Word.  **

**"¡Tú!" Ni siquiera pensó, antes de levantarse del sofá y correr en la dirección de su atrevido editor, que ahora estaba al otro lado de la mesa, delante de ella. "¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?!" Preguntó ella, indignada. "¡Me hiciste escribir, rescribir, y rescribir esas dos páginas varias veces! ¡¡¡Nos pasamos la tarde entera en eso!!!"  **

**"Lo sé, Sakura," dijo él, intentando esconderse así como se estaba divirtiendo, pero fallando miserablemente. Ella amenazaba perseguirlo, pero cada vez que intentaba lanzarse a un lado y cogerlo, él ya estaba listo para correr al otro. "Pero es que simplemente no estaba bien. Faltaba sal. Y un poco de pimienta también, me atrevo a decir."  **

**"¡Claro que tendrías que pensar así!" Exclamó ella indignadamente, pensando en cómo estaba de cansada y tendría que rescribir esas dos páginas nuevamente. "¡Tú eres un hombre! La perspectiva de tener una relación pura y sincera con una mujer ciertamente no lo atrae, así como el 99.9% de tu sexo. ¡No deberías ser mi editor! No entiendes cómo funciona la mente de una mujer para entender lo que yo escribo."  **

**"En una cosa tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, Sakurita. No entiendo la mente de las mujeres. Ellas son demasiado confusas para que tenga la menor inclinación por intentar entenderlas. En cuanto a que el 99.9% de mi sexo no quiera tener una relación sincera... Eh, quizá tengas razón. Esto significa que tu historia no está reflejando la realidad, como nosotros quisiéramos, porque ese Lee es simplemente el hombre más atontado que oí describir en toda mi vida."  **

**"¡Tú eres el atontado!" Y ella se lanzó a correr detrás de él. Era obvio que Syaoran no se quedaría quieto, esperando que ella le cogiera, aunque imaginó lo que haría si lo hiciera. "Tú estás privado de sentimientos sinceros, por eso no entiendes. Seguramente nunca has tenido una relación seria."**

**"¡Guau!" Exclamó él, poniendo entre él y ella la mesa de la cena, que era demasiado grande para una mujer que vivía tan solitariamente como la hermosa Sakura. "¡Una semana y ya estudiaste mi carácter de esa manera! ¡Imagino lo que dirás de mí en un mes!"  **

**"Estoy segura de que no sientes con tu corazón," continuó ella como si no lo hubiera oído. "Sino con tu cartera."  **

**"Ay," dijo él, poniendo su mano encima de su bolsillo dónde la acusada cartera estaba, como si hubiese sentido dolor cuando ella exclamó su acusación. Ella se detuvo por un momento, medio pensativa, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo.  **

**"Willoughby..." Él la oyó murmurar, recordando la palabra que estaba buscando. Ahora, ¿dónde había oído ese nombre? ¡Oh, sí!  **

**"Oh, entiendo que seas una estudiosa del comportamiento humano, Sakura, ¿pero no piensas que estás exagerando? Me acabas de comparar con, estoy seguro, uno de los personajes de los libros que más odias, ¿no? Estás pensando como una mujer, un ser que piensa con el corazón. Ahora piensa como yo pensaría: Willoughby, en realidad, hizo lo mejor al dejar a Marianne. Imagina: Los dos habrían vivido vidas miserables. No sólo de amor viven los casados, ¿sabes? La falta de dinero apaga el fuego de cualquier pasión. Él hizo lo más correcto: la dejó casarse con un hombre que tenía bastante dinero para hacerla feliz y se casó con una mujer que valía mucho. Ambos, separados, serían perfectamente felices."  **

**"Si hubieras leído el libro propiamente, habrías notado que Willoughby era absolutamente miserable sin ella," Respondió Sakura con aun más furia.  **

**"Ah, pero creo que eso duró poco. Una mujer puede ser fácilmente olvidada." De repente, por un momento, Syaoran se puso serio delante de ella, pero un momento tan corto que ella ni siquiera lo notó. "El final que Jane Austen ocultó, Willoughby se acostumbró a su vida doméstica y comenzó a ver en su esposa una compañero perfecta y que no era del todo mala."  **

**Sakura supo que ya había sobrepasado los límites, pero aquel hombre era simplemente la criatura más irritante que había aparecido delante de ella. Continuó persiguiéndolo alrededor de la mesa.  **

**"¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar destruir una historia tan perfecta?!" Exclamó ella, sin saber ya lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba sacando toda la frustración, que había sentido la semana entera, ahora sobre él, en una discusión un tanto ridícula, notó ella. Pero no por eso pararía. "Él era perverso, queriendo o no; hirió a Marianne - yo no habría sentido pena por él como Elinor hizo al oír su relato - nada cambia mi opinión que su castigo fue sufrir para el resto de su vida, preso a una mujer que no lo amaba y ni siquiera era buena. Él pasó el resto de sus días imaginando lo que podría haber sido."  **

**Fue en ese instante en que Syaoran se detuvo totalmente y la miró con una mirada significativa. Sakura se sintió estudiada por unos segundos. Algunos momentos pasaron antes de que él preguntara, esta vez con una voz seria, calma, desprovista del usual sarcasmo y diversión que él siempre mostraba en estas discusiones (porque en la última semana, habían tenido una por día, como mínimo):  **

**"¿Y así es cómo deseas que _tu Willoughby pase el resto de su vida?" Preguntó él en un tono sereno, bajo, expresión atenta. Cuando notó que sus ojos se abrieron extensamente sólo para desviarlos de él inmediatamente, supo que había encontrado su problema - Más precisamente, la punta del iceberg. "Eso es, ¿no es así? Quieres que él pase el resto de su vida imaginando lo que podría haber sido... Si él se hubiera quedado contigo."  _**

**"Deja de ser ridículo," dijo ella en un tono bajo, volviéndose y dejando el comedor. El completo y repentino cambio de actitud de ella dejó muy claro a Syaoran que había acertado de pleno. ¡Ese era su problema! ¡Un hombre la había herido! Debía haber pensado en eso antes. Era tan evidente.  **

**Él la siguió en silencio por un poco, mirándola repentinamente perdida en sus pensamientos.**

**¡M*****! ¡Ella se había descuidado! Su terrible temperamento se había vuelto una vez más en su contra. Y, diablos, justo delante de Li Syaoran. Diablos, diablos, diablos...  **

**Syaoran**** la miró, perplejo. Cualquier cosa que la hubiese acontecido, todavía la dolía. La mera memoria la hizo perderse. De repente, se sintió culpable de verla caminando alrededor del corredor como si no supiera por donde estaba yendo, su cabeza baja y su postura sumisa. No debería haber expresado sus sospechas de esa manera. Él, mejor que la mayoría, sabía que no era apropiado mencionar un tema a alguien quien, evidentemente, todavía estaba herido profundamente. Y al instante tomó a pecho la resolución de tener más cuidado la próxima vez que abordara el asunto y sacarla de ese estado melancólico inmediatamente, tan rápido como lo había causado.  **

**"Ah, pero está claro que estoy equivocado," dijo siguiéndola de cerca. Ella parecía no notar su presencia y él se puso aun más cerca de ella. "Porque ningún hombre estaría lo bastante loco para hacerte eso." Él la vio parar, sin volverse hacia él. "¡De hecho, ningún hombre estaría lo bastante loco incluso para salir contigo!"  **

**Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión de odio tan intensa, que Syaoran supo que había hecho bien sacándola de su estado. Y ahora quería matarlo. Que fácil era irritarla. Hacía un buen tiempo desde que Syaoran se había divertido tanto con una mujer. Años de convivencia con sus hermanas le habían enseñado a ser una perfecta peste, pero con sus matrimonios, él pensó que nunca podría fastidiar a alguien de esa manera. Pero por lo que parecía, estaba equivocado...  **

**Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que volviera a correr, Sakura cerca de sus talones. El apartamento de ella no era muy grande, pero era increíble ver qué rápido podían resbalar en su suelo de madera, ya que los dos estaban sólo en calcetines.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de reír? ¿Cuál es el problema de todos esta semana? ¿Puede ser que tengo algo apuntando hacia mí diciendo: ¿Ríete?"  **

**"Perdón, perdón..." dijo Tomoyo, secando una lágrima de risa. "Pero no pude contenerme. La manera en que estás describiendo tu trabajo con Li..."  **

**"¡Un infierno!" exclamó Sakura, atrayendo la atención de varias personas en la tienda. Tomoyo sólo rió más. "¡Él es imposible! Es irritante, exasperante..."  **

**"¿Sofocante?" Sakura miró mal a su amiga. "Eh, sólo estaba buscando una palabra que rimase." Sakura decidió continuar como si no hubiera oído.  **

**"¡Escribí y rescribí esas dos páginas como mínimo siete veces! ¿Y él qué hace? ¡¡¡Simplemente borra!!! ¡En mi cara! ¡Como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer!" Sakura tomó una falda blanca de la percha y lo puso delante de su cuerpo. "¿Cómo me veo con esto?"  **

**"¿Para la fiesta de la Unión Literaria? De ninguna manera. La orden del día es: usa colores oscuros. Pienso que será bueno que vayas de negro. No llama la atención, y sigues pareciendo adorable." Contestó Tomoyo, tomando la falda de Sakura y colocándolo de vuelta.**

**"Mmm. Ah, pero como estaba diciendo. ¡Tú nunca hiciste eso conmigo! ¡El proceso creativo es mío! Yo escojo la trama, los personajes... ¡él está cambiando la historia entera! Y hablando de eso, voy a cambiar el nombre de mi personaje principal."  **

**"¿Por qué? Me gusta 'Lee'," Sonrió Tomoyo. Sakura solo puso una cara fea.  **

**"Es bastante evidente el 'por qué'..." Sakura suspiró, cogiendo un vestido rojo solo para hacer que Tomoyo lo agarrara y lo pusiera de vuelta.  **

**"Rojo no, Cherry."  **

**"No sé qué más hacer," Continuó Sakura. "Desde el martes pasado, aparece en mi casa antes de las 8 de la mañana y sólo se va después de las 8 de la noche. Quiero decir, él tiene vida social, ¿no? Tomoyo, ¡incluso el domingo! ¡Mi día de descanso! Aparece en la puerta de mi apartamento, llevando croissants, bollos de chocolate, pan francés, mermelada de damasco, cuatro tazas de capuchino, ¿y qué más? Oh, sí... ¡¡¡sirope y panqueques que hizo en casa!!! Dijo que estaba trayendo nuestro desayuno. ¡Apenas eran las siete y estaba en pijama! Cuando le dije que no iba a trabajar el domingo por nada, fingió que no me oyó, y encendió mi ordenador. Después de un rato, dijo: 'Todo bien, _querida Sakura, no precisas trabajar hoy. Pero yo lo haré.' ¡Y empezó a enredar con mi texto! Y claro, no podía dejarlo... ¡Así que tuve que trabajar ayer también!"  _**

**"Sakura-chan, sé que Li es un tanto excéntrico. Todos dicen que él realmente domina. Controla tu vida por un cierto periodo de tiempo. Pero la verdad es que cuando termina... ¡Sakura, serás más famosa de lo que eres hoy! Vas a ser más respetada en nuestro campo. Sobrevivir a Syaoran Li es una verdadera prueba para un buen escritor. Todos saben que su opinión es la única manera de realmente cambiar el estilo de un autor, es estar 'encima de él', constantemente, vigilando, para que no caiga en la tentación de volver a su viejo estilo. Ahora es tu turno para sufrir en las manos de uno de los editores más reconocidos en el mundo literario."  **

**"¿Pero que tiene de malo mi estilo?" Preguntó Sakura en una voz callada. "Siempre pensé que te gustaba."  **

**"Me gusta, Sakura. Pero..." ella suspiró, preparándose para hablar sobre aquello con su amiga. "Pero tal vez sea la hora de reformarte. Cuando escribiste tu primer libro, que nosotros publicamos, tenías 19 años. Eras una adolescente. Tus ideas eran jóvenes, tu manera de ver el mundo..." Ella la encaró. "Bien, no era tan diferente, pero... Has crecido, Sakura. Ya no eres más aquella adolescente de grandes gafas y vestido florido de campo que conocí hace tres años. Eres una mujer bonita, sofisticada, y quién se ha operado con láser en los ojos." Rió Tomoyo. "Es hora de que esa escritora dentro de ti acompañe esa transformación. Es tiempo de que Cherry evolucione. Tu era de libros kawaii está terminando. Sé que amas ese tipo de libros, lo entiendo. ¡Yo también los amo! Pero si Li dice que necesitas ser más realista... Bien, yo no discuto con Li. Él sabe sobre lo que está hablando, y quizá sea bueno para ti hacer algunos cambios."  **

**"No quiero cambiar..." Dijo Sakura en un susurro. "Me gusta como soy. No hiero a nadie y nadie me hiere."  **

**Tomoyo**** la miró por un largo momento.  **

**"Ya pregunté muchas veces, no voy a preguntar nuevamente, aunque tengo una buena idea de lo que pasó por cosas que conseguí juntar de ti y tu hermano," dijo Tomoyo. "Aunque no sé cual es exactamente tu problema... creo que es hora de que intentes olvidar. Cualquier cosa que ese Akira haya hecho para convertirte en la persona más desconfiada en la faz de la Tierra... Intenta olvidar. Aunque todavía intente contactar contigo a veces, nunca más se atreverá a llegar cerca de ti, no con tu gran Onii-chan cerca. No va a herirte de nuevo. Olvida todo eso, Sakura. Deja de permitir que tu presente sea controlado por tu pasado y mira hacia el futuro. El mundo no es tan terrible como piensas. No necesitas crear tus propias dimensiones en tu cabeza para ver felicidad en la vida. Ábrete Sakura. Cambia." Notando que Sakura estaba prestando atención a lo que ella decía (una ocasión muy rara), decidió agregar: "¡Consigue un novio!"  **

**"¡Tomoyo!" Sakura salió dando una vuelta alrededor de la tienda.  **

**"Un matrimonio, un traje de novia, una casa en los suburbios, o en una isla exótica - Como tu prefieras - Quizá dos o tres niños para que me llamen Tía Tomoyo... ¿Será que eso es preguntar demasiado?" Preguntó Tomoyo, siguiéndola, llamando la atención de varios clientes en la tienda, sonriendo a la escena. "No te estás volviendo más joven, ¿sabes?"**

**"Hablas como la madre de Chiharu hablaba antes de que su hija se cansara y se casara con la primera cosa que apareció delante de ella," murmuró Sakura.  **

**"Es por repetición que se aprenden las cosas. Voy a hacer contigo lo mismo que la madre de Chiharu hizo." Dijo Tomoyo, deteniéndose al lado de Sakura que examinaba un vestido negro.  **

**"¿Vas ha casarme con la primera cosa que aparezca?" Preguntó Sakura en un tono despreocupado, sin mirarla.  **

**"Eh, Takashi no es una 'cosa'. Es muy bueno y hace feliz a Chiharu. Pero no. No te haré casar con una 'cosa'. Voy a darte un tiempo para escoger." Cuando Sakura no contestó, ni la miró, Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: "Y si esto no funciona, bien, tenemos al monísimo de Syaoran Li cerca..."  **

**"¡Tomoyo!" Sakura se volvió hacia ella, llamas ardientes en sus ojos. "¡Ese hombre no es monísimo! Es malo; es cruel, peligroso... ¡El lobo malo vestido de abuela!"  **

**"Ah, ¡pero ese es mi tipo de hombre!" Exclamó Tomoyo y rió ante la cara de Sakura.  **

**"¡Entonces quédatelo!"  **

**"De ninguna manera. Para mí es bastante. No estoy invirtiendo en el mercado de relaciones. Eriol me cansó con sus manías y sus hábitos tontos," Dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro y cuando vio que Sakura estaba sonriendo y estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo que la irritaría, la interrumpió. "Li puede ser todo eso, pero ciertamente llamó tu atención."  **

**"¡¿Llamar mi atención?!" Sakura estaba indignada.  **

**"¡Pues claro! ¡Nunca te oí hablar tanto de alguien! ¡Li esto y Li aquello! 'Li me llevó al borde de la locura', 'Li me hizo rescribir las dos páginas', 'Li borró la mitad de lo que había escrito', 'quiero matar a Li'... ¡Admítelo! ¡Estás fascinada con él!"  **

**Sakura se volvió hacia su 'amiga' con una cara desprovista de toda expresión.  **

**"¿Qué parte exactamente de 'no puedo aguantarlo' no entendiste?" Tomoyo rió de nuevo.  **

**"Ah, pero todo gran amor empieza así."  **

**"¡¡¡Ja!!! ¡Dame un ejemplo! ¡Solo uno!"  **

**"¡Sr. Darcy y Elisabeth Bennett!" Tomoyo contestó de vuelta. Sakura estuvo sin algo que decir por un momento. Sólo encaró a su mejor amiga y ex-editora y salió en dirección hacia los vestuarios, para probarse el vestido negro que tenía en la mano.**

**"No quiero discutir más libros de Jane Austen," dijo por encima de su hombro. "Ya tuve una discusión sobre 'Sentido y Sensibilidad' con Li esta tarde. No necesito discutir 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' contigo ahora."  **

**"¿Y Li lee ese tipo de libros para conseguir discutir contigo sobre ellos?" Preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.  **

**"¡Él lee de todo! ¡Él lee demasiado! ¡Debería leer menos, a decir verdad!" dijo Sakura, entrando en el probador para probarse el vestido. "Molestando, irritando..."  **

**"Sí, has estado diciendo eso desde que dejamos tu apartamento," Dijo Tomoyo, sentándose en el sofá delante del probador.  **

**"¡Y ahora aún es tan verdadero como lo era hace media hora!"  **

**"Tch, tch," suspiró Tomoyo, cogiendo una revista que estaba en una silla al lado y ojeándola. "Es una pena que pienses esa clase de cosas respecto a él. Él sólo dice cosas buenas sobre ti..." De repente, en ese exacto momento, la cabeza de Sakura apareció encima de la puerta del vestuario. Estaba sobre la punta de sus pies.  **

**"¿Cómo?"  **

**"Nunca dice nada malo respecto a ti."  **

**"Pero... ¿Cuándo?"  **

**"Viernes pasado," Respondió Tomoyo con naturalidad, como si Sakura ya supiese de lo que estaba hablando, y que obviamente, no sabía. "Los directores quieren saber todo lo que pasa contigo y lo llamaron para una reunión para saber como iban yendo las cosas, cual era su 'diagnóstico'. Yo sólo estaba presente porque conseguí convencer a mi madre y a mi abuelo de que tenía que estar allí."  **

**"¿Qué dijo esa criatura?" Preguntó Sakura, tirando el vestido sobre su cabeza.  **

**"La 'criatura', como tu lo has llamado, dijo que eres una de las autoras más talentosas con la que ha trabajado, si no la más talentosa."  **

**Sakura quedó en silencio por un momento.  **

**"Estás exagerando. Él no dijo eso."  **

**"Ah, sí lo hizo. Esas fueron sus palabras. Dijo más aun: Que tú ciertamente no vas a tener ningún problema para adaptarte a una forma más madura de escribir y tienes una personalidad tan afable, que está seguro que cuando el secreto de tu identidad sea revelado, todos tus lectores van simplemente a encontrarte la autora más adorable del mundo literario y que vas a encantar a millones de nuevos lectores."  **

**Sakura hizo una pausa nuevamente antes de exclamar: "¡Mientes!"  **

**"¡No! ¡Sabes que no! Estoy diciéndote: Ese hombre te tiene en alta consideración, aunque estoy segura de que le has insultado y te has encolerizado tan abominablemente en su cara como hablas mal de él conmigo."  **

**"Mmmm... Yo..."  **

**"¿Te sientes culpable ahora, ne?" Tomoyo se levantó del sofá, esperando a que saliera y se acercó a la puerta del vestuario, hablando más bajo para que ninguno más oyese. "Ahora hablando en serio, Sakura. Sé que una semana de convivencia es poco tiempo para conocer a una persona, saber como es, sus pensamientos, sus hábitos y actitudes - aunque es bastante para saber que Li es un adicto al café - pero por favor, dale una oportunidad. No estoy hablando de nada romántico, cabeza de chorlito. Sé que es eso lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Él trabaja muy bien, y es uno de los mejores en el área. No podrías estar en mejores manos. Confía en él, Sakura. Si ustedes trabajan juntos en lugar de uno contra el otro, estoy segura de que tu próximo libro puede ser uno de los más exitosos."  **

**"Sí, bien... Quizá..."  **

**"'Quizá' no. Seguro." Sonrió Tomoyo. "Deprisa, Sakura. Déjame ver ese vestido, o vamos a llegar tarde al comienzo de la película. Ya compré las entradas por adelantado y pretendo ver esa película. Vamos."  **

**"Bien, bien..." Dijo Sakura, saliendo del probador, llevando el vestido negro. Tomoyo inclinó su cabeza y la estudió.  **

**"Ah, pero te ves..."  **

**"Kawaii, lo sé."  **

**"¿Cómo lo sabías?"  **

**"Eres predecible. ¿Lo compro?"  **

**"Claro." Y Sakura volvió al probador. A Tomoyo le gustaba verla desfilar en varias ropas, pero no tenían tiempo. La película empezaba en media hora.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"Pensé que habías dicho que la sesión empezaba en media hora..." Dijo Sakura, aburrida, con los brazos cruzados. Tomoyo sólo sonrió. Las dos estaban en el último lugar de la fila para entrar en el cine. Había unas treinta personas delante.  **

**"Leí mal el horario..." Dijo Tomoyo riéndose, mirando las entradas en su mano. "Pensé que comenzaba a las 8:45, pero en realidad comienza a las 9:15. Sowy..."  **

**"Y me hiciste expulsar a Li de casa a las seis de la tarde para que pudiéramos ir de compras y estar aquí a las 8:45..."  **

**"Perdona, Sak-chan. Sé que querías que se quedara más tiempo contigo..." Dijo Tomoyo calmadamente, como si no notara la cara de Sakura. La muchacha estaba realmente furiosa.  **

**"¿Tomoyo?"  **

**"¿Sí?" Preguntó la mujer dulcemente.  **

**"Cierra la boca, ¿si?"  **

**"Ya que me lo estás pidiendo con tanta educación..."  **

**Las dos se quedaron de pie en la fila durante algún tiempo en completo silencio. Tomoyo encontró mejor mantener su boca cerrada antes de que le causara a Sakura un ataque. Sabía como su amiga odiaba esa clase de chistes, pero... Eh, ¿para qué sirven las mejores amigas, si no para torturar de vez en cuando? ¿O constantemente, como Tomoyo?  **

**Sakura estaba cansada. No sabía cómo había dejado a Tomoyo convencerla para salir de casa. Bueno, pero ella realmente necesitaba un vestido nuevo. La fiesta de la Unión Literaria era una de las más importantes de los círculos literarios de Tokyo, si no en Japón. Siempre era importante dar una buena impresión, aun cuando ellos no supieran exactamente quién era ella. Sakura creía que a fin de cuentas, simplemente pensaban que Sakura era una amiga de Tomoyo, y por eso estaba siempre presente en esas fiestas. No tenían la menor idea de que ella era Cherry, la escritora que ya había alcanzado a la lista de best sellers en primer lugar seis veces. Casi rió para sí misma, intentando imaginarse la cara de esos creídos escritores y sus editores cuando descubrieran quien era ella. Sería gracioso.**

**"¿En qué estás pensando, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Tomoyo de repente, notando la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su amiga.  **

**"¿Consigues imaginar la cara de Anthony cuándo descubra que yo soy Cherry?" Preguntó Sakura en voz baja que tan sólo Tomoyo oyese. Tomoyo sonrió con su amiga.  **

**"Pienso que va a ser la cara más fea que va a hacer. Y eso que de bonito ya no tiene nada." Ellas rieron, pensando en el presumido escritor que Tomoyo estaba obligada a asesorar.  **

**"No extrañaré eso por nada."  **

**"¿Ah, sí? ¿No extrañarás que, Sakura?" Las dos dejaron de reír instantáneamente. Para completo deleite de Tomoyo y terror de Sakura, justo al lado de ellas estaba Syaoran Li. "Ah, buenas noches, Srta. Daidouji."  **

**"¡Li! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?" Syaoran apuntó al cine.  **

**"Ya que Sakura prácticamente me echó fuera de su apartamento hoy, pensé que podía muy bien ver una película y relajarme. Hemos estado trabajando hasta el agotamiento."  **

**"Sí, Sakura estaba hablándome de eso..." Tomoyo miró a Sakura, que estaba encarando a Li con rabia. Él parecía notar su expresión al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo.  **

**"Esta cara roja que me mira está diciendo que estás realmente muy contenta de verme, ¿no?" Preguntó él bromeando.  **

**"Supón de nuevo," fue su respuesta. Syaoran puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sonriendo.  **

**"¿Ya te contó cuánto no puede soportarme?" Le preguntó Syaoran a Tomoyo.  **

**"Muchas y muchas veces."  **

**"Como Sakura, no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero estoy empezando a creer en el 'odio' a primera vista." Syaoran miró de vuelta a Sakura. "Ni siquiera me da una oportunidad."  **

**"Es una cabeza dura. No la escuches, Li," Dijo Tomoyo y Sakura se volvió a ella. Tomoyo fingió no ver. "¿Pero qué película vas a ver, Li?"  **

**"La nueva de Almodóvar... no me acuerdo del título. Dicen que es interesante," contestó él cordialmente.  **

**"Ah... Sí, ese es lo que dicen. ¿Vas a encontrarte con tus amigos aquí?"  **

**"Ahn... No." Y él miró hacia abajo por un momento. "Vine solo."  **

**"¡¿Solo?! Ah, no. ¡No tiene gracia ir al cine solo! Yo misma detesto sentarme durante dos horas en el cine sin un amigo." Ellos tuvieron un momento de silencio. "¿Eh, ya compraste tu entrada, Li?"  **

**"Sí." Él sacó el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.  **

**"Entonces dámela," dijo ella. "Sakura-chan, quédate en la fila. Volveré en seguida."  **

**Sakura finalmente abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo.  **

**"¿Pero dónde vas?"  **

**"A cambiar la entrada de Li," dijo ella. "Es muy aburrido ir al cine sin nadie. Quieras o no, Sakura, nosotras somos unas de las pocas personas que Li conoce aquí en Tokyo con quien él se permitiría sentarse al lado dos horas y media. ¿No es verdad, Li?"  **

**"Absolutamente," contestó él, contentísimo con la cara de terror que Sakura puso en ese momento.  **

**"Entonces hoy él verá la película con nosotras y después nos encontraremos para ver a ese Almodóvar con él." Tomoyo no dio tiempo para que nadie más dijera nada, pues ya estaba bastante lejos. ¡Sakura simplemente estaba de pie allí, sin creer lo que su 'mejor amiga' estaba haciendo con ella! Traidora...  **

**"¿Y entonces?" Preguntó Syaoran, poniéndose más cerca a ella, mostrando que estaba en la fila con ella. "¿Qué película vamos a ver?"  **

**"Podrías ir allí y detener a Tomoyo, ¿sabes?" Contestó Sakura.  **

**"Lo sé. Pero no quiero." Él la sonrió caballerescamente. "Oh, vamos. Prometo que no me reiré de ti y haré ningún comentario sobre trabajo. Llamémoslo una tregua, ¿qué tal?"  **

**"¿Es posible hacer una tregua contigo?"  **

**"Si me dieras una oportunidad," dijo Syaoran, bajando el volumen de su voz y hablando más cerca de ella. "Verías que no soy una persona tan abominable como piensas que soy. Incluso podríamos llevarnos bien."  **

**"No quiero llevarme bien contigo. Me irritas."  **

**"Sí, ya dijiste eso antes." Él tomó un mechón de su pelo que caía sobre su cara. Sakura puso una cara fea que, a todo los efectos, de 'fea' tenía nada. "Prefieres tener una úlcera de siempre estar nerviosa conmigo en vez de intentar ver que no soy tan horrible."  **

**"Más o menos eso." Él rió. "¿Qué pasa? Pensé que dijiste que no te reirías de mí."  **

**"Perdón, pero no podía evitarlo, con esa cara tuya. Mi sobrina más pequeña pone una mueca similar a la tuya cuando está furiosa." Y Sakura miró al lado opuesto. "Es tan adorable."  **

**"Entonces estás diciendo que me encuentras adorable."  **

**"Claro. ¿Cuál es esa palabra que Daidouji usa para describirte? Ah, sí. 'Kawaii'." Sakura se volvió para encararlo.  **

**"¿Por qué te gusta tanto irritarme?"  **

**"Porque eres fácil de irritar." Ella hizo un sonido bajo, murmurando algo que él no podía entender. "En todo caso, Sakura, al menos hoy, vamos a intentar no discutir. ¿Qué tal? Mañana volvemos a la normalidad. ¿Qué tal una tregua?" Él extendió su mano.  **

**"Eh... eh..." Sakura lo miró por un momento antes de darle la mano. "Vale, pero no me irrites."  **

**"Lo intentaré." Y ellos cayeron en silencio por algún tiempo, hasta que Syaoran volvió a hablar. "¿Y qué película vamos a ver?"  **

**"'Mi gran boda griega'*." Contestó ella. Syaoran miró el perfil de su rostro, ya que ella no se volvió hacia él.  **

**"Comedia romántica." Dijo él y ella balanceó su cabeza afirmativamente. Él sonrió. Sakura no creía en el amor, pero continuaba escribiendo romances y leyendo y viendo romance. Qué fascinante. Él volvió a mirar al frente de la fila sonriendo para sí mismo.  **

**"¿Qué pasa?" Oyó la pregunta de Sakura a su lado, pero se negó a mirarla. "¿Por qué esa cara?" Él no contestó. Sabía que si la miraba, o dijese alguna cosa en aquel momento, la haría enfadar mucho. Encontró más apropiado mantener el pico cerrado. Pero Sakura sabía porque estaba sonriendo de esa manera, sabía qué estaba pasando en su mente. Ya había visto esa expresión en él varias veces. Ella golpeó su brazo. Y cuando Sakura hizo eso, Syaoran no pudo resistirse y empezó a reír.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"¡¡¡Tomoyo, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto a mí!!!" Susurró Sakura desesperadamente a su amiga. "Ver la película al lado de él no fue tan duro, ya que estaba callado, pero cada vez que aparecía una escena romántica, él me miraba como si quisiera ver cómo me afectaría eso. Vale. Pude aguantar eso. ¿Pero realmente tenías que invitarlo a venir con nosotras a encontrarnos con las chicas?"  **

**"Pues claro que sí. Él estaba con nosotras. No podíamos simplemente echarlo. Sería una falta de educación," Susurró Tomoyo de vuelta. "¡Eh, allí están ellas!" Tomoyo salió, arrastrando a Sakura detrás de ella.  **

**El bar estaba lleno, aunque ya fuera casi media noche. No era muy grande, pero cómodo. Era un bar de karaoke, y aunque Sakura detestase los karaokes, Tomoyo y sus amigas siempre la arrastraban a cantar de alguna manera. La última vez, habían conseguido hacer a Sakura perder una apuesta y había cantado 'Genie in a Bottle' delante de todos. Vamos a ver cómo la obligarían a cantar esta vez. ¡Oh, no! Delante de Syaoran sobre todo, quién había ido a pedir las bebidas.  **

**"¡Las tres mosqueteras!" exclamó Tomoyo cuando llegó a la mesa. Chiharu, Naoko, y Rika estaban ya sentadas, riendo de alguna cosa que habían oído y se volvieron de repente para saludar a las recién llegadas.  **

**"¡Sakura y Tomoyo!" Exclamó Naoko. "¡Pensamos que no iban a venir!"  **

**"Se demoraron, ¿eh?" Preguntó Rika, mirándose en un pequeño espejo que siempre cargaba de arriba abajo.  **

**"Pensé que iba a ser la última en llegar, ya que me dio mucho trabajo convencer a Takashi dejarme salir, pero ustedes dos fueron las últimas," dijo Chiharu.  **

**"Sí. Decidimos ir al cine y acabó un poco tarde," contestó Tomoyo, haciendo a Sakura sentarse y sentándose ella al lado de su amiga, haciendo un punto de dejar una silla vacía al lado de Sakura, que parecía no notar.  **

**"Tomoyo pensó que la película comenzaba media hora antes," explicó Sakura. "Estaba equivocada."  **

**"Pero está bien. ¡Lo que importa es que están aquí!" dijo Chiharu. "¿Entonces, trabajando mucho?"  **

**"Mucho," Tomoyo fue la primera en contestar. "Anthony insiste en escribir un romance esta vez." Ella agarró la taza de Rika, tomando un sorbo. "¡El problema es que él es pésimo en romance! Él realmente debería quedarse con el suspense."  **

**"Donde todavía es pésimo," Comentó Sakura con naturalidad y las otras concordaban.  **

**"Es tan molesto..." dijo Rika. "Cada vez que pasa por mi oficina, dice que le gustaría cambiar de editora, que está seguro que nosotros dos nos llevaríamos mucho mejor que tu y él, Tomoyo."  **

**"El tipo es horrible," dijo Naoko.  **

**Naoko****, Rika, y Chiharu también trabajaban para Fénix Books, la editorial poseída por la familia Daidouji. Rika era editora y trabajaba en la misma planta que Tomoyo. Chiharu era su secretaria, y Naoko era escritora, siendo Rika la editora de ella. Las tres eran casi inseparables, por eso a Tomoyo le gustaba llamarlas 'las tres mosqueteras'. Pero incluso siendo amigas de Tomoyo y Sakura, no sabían que Sakura era Cherry, aunque sabían que la mujer escribía escondida por un seudónimo.  **

**"Ah, ¿sabíais?" Preguntó Naoko. En ese momento, un hombre cargando un vaso de cerveza subió  al escenario para cantar una canción. Empezó a cantar tan mal, que algunos tuvieron que taparse sus orejas. "Andan algunos rumores por ahí diciendo que Cherry finalmente va a revelar su identidad."  **

**"Sí, sabíamos eso," dijo Sakura calladamente.  **

**"¡Apenas puedo esperar! ¿Quién podría ser?" Dijo Rika con un brillo en sus ojos. "Eso va a ser un evento."  **

**"Sin sombra de duda," dijo Tomoyo en el mismo tono que Sakura. Las tres amigas empezaron a intentar adivinar quien podría ser la misteriosa escritora, mientras las otras dos sólo se quedaron en completo silencio. Eso fue hasta que una mujer se puso al lado de Sakura y preguntó, poniendo una mano en la silla vacía al lado de ella:  **

**"¿Puedo tomar esta silla?" Todos ellas notaron cuándo Sakura sonrió malévolamente y dijo:  **

**"Claro que-"  **

**"No." Alguien completó por ella. Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre poner tres vasos con bebidas en la mesa. "¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir, Sakura?"  **

**"No, no era eso," contestó ella. Syaoran, como si no lo hubiera oído, se volvió a la mujer que estaba con la mano en la silla.  **

**"Está bromeando. Voy a usar esta silla."  **

**"Está bien," y la mujer desapareció, pero sin antes guiñar a Syaoran. El hombre serenamente se sentó a la mesa y le dio su bebida a Tomoyo.  **

**"Cerveza para mí, whisky con hielo para la Srta. Daidouji y... Perdona, Sakura, pero no tenían leche. Traje vino, pero es bien suave." Y todos se rieron de Sakura cuando ella agarró el vaso de la mano de Syaoran.  **

**"No creo que ustedes se conozcan todavía," dijo Tomoyo. "Estas son Naoko Yanagizawa, Rika Sazaki, y Chiharu Yamazaki. Chicas, este es Syaoran Li, el nuevo editor de Sakura."  **

**"Encantado de conocerlas," contestó Syaoran.  **

**"¡Ah, entonces usted es el famoso Syaoran Li!" exclamó Chiharu.  **

**"He oído hablar muy bien de usted," dijo Rika.  **

**"Es verdad. Todo el mundo está hablando de usted," agregó Naoko. "Personalmente, me gustó mucho como el estilo de Anne Marie Baxter cambió después de que usted la ayudó. Sus libros se volvieron más intrigantes."  **

**Empezaron a hablar y a elogiar Syaoran por su trabajo. Sakura estaba cansada. Quería irse a casa a dormir. Sabía que tendría un día largo mañana, y aquí estaba - En un bar de karaoke, uno de los lugares que más detestaba. Bien, al menos esta vez no estaría cantando. Incluso ni estaba prestando ya atención a su animada conversación, pero volvió a prestar atención cuando oyó que estaban hablando de ella.  **

**"¿Qué?"  **

**"Nada, Sakura. Solo estábamos diciéndole a Li como detestas el karaoke," contestó Chiharu contestó con naturalidad.  **

**"No es que ella cante mal," estaba diciendo Naoko, "Pero es que simplemente no quiere probar el trabajo."  **

**"¡Naoko!"  **

**"Sakura, es la verdad."  **

**"Me gusta cantar, sí, es solo que -"  **

**"Lo entiendo," interrumpió Syaoran. "Es solo que ella no lo consigue."  **

**"¿¿¿Cómo???"  **

**"Bien, es la única explicación, Sakura. No consigues controlar tu voz muy bien, tienes miedo de desafinar... Por eso no cantas."  **

**"¡No es nada de eso!"  **

**"¡Claro que lo es!"  **

**"¡No es no!"  **

**"¡Entonces demuéstralo!" Le sonrió a ella. "Te desafío a ir a cantar una canción ahora mismo en el escenario."  **

**"¿Eh? Pero... pero..." **_Hoeee__... ¿Cómo escapo de esta ahora?_** "No puedo. La gente tiene que dar su nombre; y muchas personas ya están en la cola. Ya quiero irme a casa. No voy a quedarme esperando durante un tiempo para que me llamen y-"  **

**"Ahora es el turno de la Srta. Kinomoto para brindarnos su voz," oyó ella y se volvió al escenario. El dueño del bar, un hombre simpático de unos 60 años estaba allí, mirándola.  **

**"¡¿Pero cómo?!" Exclamó ella y miró a sus amigos que no podían parar de reír. Notó un ligero intercambio de miradas entre Tomoyo y Syaoran, y lo supo: "¡Vosotros planeasteis esto!"  **

**"De hecho, sí, Sakura," Dijo Tomoyo.  **

**"No puedes escapar," dijo Syaoran. "Vamos. Demuéstrame que puedes cantar sin desafinar."  **

**¡Argh! ¡La cogieron! ¡Cayó como un pato! Sakura, que ahora estaba de pie, bajó su cabeza cerca de él y sonrió con malicia.  **

**"Yo no desafino." Y caminó resueltamente hacia el escenario. Todos aplaudieron para ella; los hombres silbaron.  **

**"Siempre te engañan de alguna forma," dijo el hombre, ya acostumbrado con aquella situación.  **

**"Estoy pensando en cambiar de mejores amigas," contestó, tomando el micrófono. "¿Y qué música voy a cantar? Creo que hasta eso han escogido."  **

**"'The**** Shoop Shoop Song'."  **

**"¡¿¿Qué??!"**

**"Vamos a ser el coro." Sólo entonces Sakura notó que Tomoyo, Chiharu, y Rika estaban detrás de ella.  **

**"Me las pagaran por esto..." Ella miró de nuevo a su mesa, sólo para ver a Naoko quitándose sus gafas y secando unas lágrimas de tanto reír y Syaoran, observándola, los brazos cruzados delante de él, apoyado atrás en su silla, desafiándola. "Vamos allá."  **

'Does he love me? I wanna know  
How can I tell if he loves me so?'

**Tomoyo****, Chiharu, y Rika se miraron unas a otras sorprendidas. Siempre llevaba unos minutos convencer a Sakura que empezara, y ahora ella quiso comenzar sola, sin nadie empujándola o pellizcándola. Ellas empezaron a cantar también.**

_'Is it in his eyes?  
Oh, no! You'll be deceived.  
_Is it in his sighs?_ Oh, no! He'll make believe.  
If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss  
_That's___ where it is  
Oh yeah'_

**Syaoran**** se estaba divirtiendo mucho.** ¿Quién diría que Sakura tenía una voz tan poderosa? Ella realmente cantaba bien.**** Bien, Syaoran ya había descubierto una manera de controlarla. Cuando ella estaba enfadada, no pensaba dos veces en nada. Era solo lanzar un desafío y ella estaba lista para demostrar que podía ganar. Era bueno saber esto. ****Podría**** utilizar esta información para su ventaja.********

**"Fascinante…" Murmuró para sí mismo.**

_'Or is it in his face?  
Oh, no! That's just his charms  
_In___ his warm embrace?  
Oh, no! That's just his arms  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is  
_It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is.'__

**Sakura nunca lo admitiría, pero a esas alturas de ****la música, ya estaba incluso disfrutando cantando.**** Era tan divertido poder dejar su voz simplemente sonar lo más alto que quisiese, sus voces haciendo eco en el bar.**

**Los clientes estaban aplaudiendo. Sakura sabía que cantaba bien. Solo no le gustaba cantar en público. Aunque era verdad que, en ese momento, cantar así, delante de todos, sin vergüenza, sin miedo de lo que ellos pensaran... Era un sentimiento maravilloso. Algo como la libertad.**

**Tenía que hacer eso más veces.  **

'Oh, oh, oh Hug him and squeeze him tight and  
Find out what you wanna know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss'

**Tomoyo**** casi no se podía aguantar.**** ¡Habían engañado a Sakura completamente, pero parecía estar disfrutando! Normalmente, ella c**antaría******, sí, pero con una cara fea. Tomoyo sabía que ella estaba dando todo de sí solo para mostrar a Li que ella podía cantar. Tomoyo quería reír. Sakura era tan previsible algunas veces...**

_'How about the way he acts?  
Oh, no! That's not the way!  
And you're not listening to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is  
_It's in his kiss'_

'Oh, oh, oh Hug him and squeeze him tight and  
Find out what you wanna know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss'

_'How about the way he acts?  
Oh, no! That's not the way!  
And you're not listening to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is  
_It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is'__

_'It's in his kiss - That's where it is  
It's in his kiss - That's where it is  
It's in his kiss - That's where it is  
It's in his kiss - That's where it is  
It's in his kiss - That's where it is  
It's in his kiss - That's where it is…'_

**"¡Aplausos para la Srta. Sakura y sus amigas!" dijo el dueño del bar en el micrófono cuando terminaron y bajaron del escenario. Sakura caminó resueltamente hacia Syaoran y se detuvo allí, delante de él, encarándolo.**

**"Bien. Lo admito," dijo él. "No desafinaste. En verdad, incluso cantaste más o menos bien."**

**"¿Más o menos?" Ella levantó una ceja.**

**"Estoy bromeando," contestó él. "Cantaste muy bien. Tan bien, que pienso que deberías cambiar de profesión y hacerte cantante."**

**"Buena idea. Así me vería libre de tu tortura," Contestó Sakura. Syaoran simplemente la sonrió.  **

**"Estos dos están siempre discutiendo..." Dijo Tomoyo a sus tres amigas que los miraban curiosas. Sakura y Syaoran continuaron discutiendo hasta que Chiharu decidió echar una mirada a su reloj.**

**"¡Oh, no!" Exclamó ella. "Le dije a Takashi que estaría en casa a la una de la mañana. ¡Ya es la una y media!"**

**"Bien, hora de ir para casa," dijo Rika, levantándose. "Tenemos que trabajar mañana."  **

**"Sí, tengo un capítulo que terminar mañana temprano..." Concordó Naoko.**

**"Ya que nos vamos todas a la misma dirección, podríamos compartir un taxi," dijo Tomoyo a las tres mosqueteras y ellas asintieron.**

**"Y yo acompañaré a Sakura a su casa," dijo Syaoran.**

**"¡No!" Fue la primera cosa que pasó por la mente de Sakura y salió por la boca de ella en aquel momento.**

**"Ah, pero no estoy ofreciendo," dijo él, poniéndose su gabán. "Estoy diciendo: Te voy a acompañar."**

**"¿Por qué esto ahora?" Preguntó ella levantándose. Sus amigas sólo miraban divertidas. ¡Era tan divertido mirar a esos dos!**

**"Bien," dijo él, cogiendo su chaqueta que estaba encima de la silla. "No quiero que te pierdas en cualquier parte. ¡Además de eso, imagina, a una chica como tu desacompañada a esta hora de la mañana! ¿Qué tipo de editor sería si no hiciese el punto de tener la certeza de que llegarás a casa bien? Después de todo, si algo te pasa, ¿cómo vamos a terminar tu nuevo libro?"**

**"Puedes escribirlo por mí," dijo ella, aceptando que él le pusiese la chaqueta.**

**"Iie. Es más divertido trabajar contigo." Syaoran salió, tirándola por la manga de la chaqueta. "Nos vemos después. Fue un placer conocerlas," dijo él por encima de su hombro, y cada una de las cuatro mujeres que se quedaron detrás le contestó.**

**"Guau," dijo Naoko después de que desaparecieran a través de la puerta. "Desearía que él fuese mi editor."**

**"¡Naoko!"**

**"Rika, eres una gran amiga, pero... ¡El tipo es increíble!"**

**"Mmm. Eso lo tienes que admitir, Rika," dijo Chiharu. "Lo es." Miraron a Tomoyo que sonreía. "Li y Sakura pasan todo el tiempo discutiendo. Él la irrita a propósito y ella no lo deja pasar sin decir nada."**

**"Lo sé. Hacen eso desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos." Tomoyo se volvió a ellas. "Sakura no va a continuar resistiéndose por mucho tiempo. ¡Es una sola semana y ellos ya están así! De aquí a un mes..."**

**Las amigas rieron.  **

**#* #* #* #**

**"Podríamos haber tomado un taxi," dijo Sakura, caminando al lado de Syaoran.  **

**"Son sólo tres bloques, Sakura," contestó él. Sólo entonces él notó que ella se estaba frotando las manos. "¿Dónde están tus guantes?"  **

**"Los puse dentro de la bolsa de Tomoyo y me olvidé de cogerlos," respondió ella. "Caminemos más rápido." Ella se fue delante de él. Algunos momentos después la alcanzó. Tomó una de sus manos y le dio sus guantes.  **

**"Toma."  **

**"Pero..." Ella estaba sorprendida. "¿Y tú?"  **

**"Está bien. No hace tanto frío," dijo él. Sakura no sentía ningunas ganas de luchar, discutir... Solo se puso los guantes, que eran grandes, pero estaban calientes por dentro.  **

**"Gracias," dijo ella calladamente. Syaoran solo asintió con la cabeza.  **

**Y ellos fueron caminando en silencio.  **

Continuará...

~ & ~ & ~ & ~ & ~

¡¡¡Ua!!! Este capítulo se demoró, ¿no? Perdonen. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente. Pero este es el mayor capítulo que escribí para esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡¡¡¡Y déjenme review!!!! ¡Si no el próximo va a tardar mucho más! O.o

**...KayJuli**

**sunshine_kathie@yahoo.com******

**N. de la T.**: Oh!!!!!!!!!! Dos regalos de Fin de Año!!!! Sí, el segundo regalo de Fin de Año!!!! A q no se lo esperaban eh?????? XD. Pues que tengan felices fiestas y un fabuloso año 2004.

Aclaraciones de la Traductora:

*Mi Gran Boda Griega-- Este es el título por el cual es conocido en España, no sé como lo habrán titulado en otros países ^^.

Para cualquier cosa con la traductora a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es


	5. Ten Confianza

Me tomó un tiempo¿no¡Perdóóón! Tenía muchas cosas en las que trabajar en estos últimos días... Bien, en todo caso¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo¿Están listos? Entonces¡aquí vamos!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp, aunque todavía pienso que deberían darme los derechos de la historia. Todo es tan injusto...

**Kokoro No Hon **

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

Jueves - 18:25 

**Una señora mayor bajó del ascensor llevando una bolsa llena de compras. La primera cosa que oyó cuando salió del ascensor fue un sonoro: "¡Noooooooo!" viniendo del apartamento al final del pasillo. La mujer suspiró. **

**"De nuevo... ¿No se cansan?" Resueltamente, la mujer caminó hasta el final del vestíbulo casi arrastrando sus compras tras de sí, de tan pesada que era la bolsa. Tocó el timbre. Esperó durante algún tiempo, y estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente cuando un hombre alto abrió la puerta de repente. Su rostro era serio, pero ella consiguió ver una luz de diversión en sus ojos. **

**"Esto, buenas noches, Kane-san," dijo él, saludándola. "¿En qué puedo ayudarla?" **

**"Señor Li," ella fue directa al punto. "Entiendo que usted y la señorita Kinomoto están trabajando¿pero será que ustedes no pueden trabajar en silencio? Escucho gritos y cosas golpeando la pared de al lado de mi apartamento todo el día. Es un tanto estresante, señor Li." **

**"Perdóneme, Kane-san. No había pensado que era posible que se oyera fuera del apartamento," dijo él, pero ella no vio ni un pedazo de arrepentimiento en él. La verdad, hasta parecía que él se estaba divirtiendo mucho y estaba intentando ocultar el hecho miserablemente. La señora le miró fijamente durante un largo rato. Li estaba sin corbata, las mangas de su camisa blanca estaban dobladas hasta sus codos, y sus cabellos estaban atractivamente desarreglados. La mujer sonrió interiormente. No era por casualidad que su nieta la estuviera visitando con más frecuencia, siempre cerca de la hora que ella sabía que el señor Li volvía a casa. Todo el edificio estaba hablando sobre ese misterioso hombre que iba a casa de la soltera señorita Kinomoto todos los días. Kane sólo había descubierto que los dos estaban trabajando juntos cuando un día tomó el ascensor con Sakura. Cometió el error de preguntarle a Sakura cómo era su novio, y la joven había respondido vehementemente que no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellos dos que fuera profesional. **

**"Ah, pero sí es posible, señor Li. Y es un tanto irritante." **

**"Mis sinceras disculpas," dijo él bajando un poco la cabeza. "La próxima vez que Sakura grite, taparé su boca." Kane rió. **

**"¿Y usted realmente necesita hacerla gritar de esa forma desesperada?" preguntó ella. "¿No hay otra manera de que trabajen sin hacer tanto ruido?" **

**"La verdad, no. Señora vea, nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien. Ella simplemente no soporta mi cara, y siempre que digo que necesitamos hacer algunos cambios, ella pierde el control," dijo él serenamente, ojeando encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que la mujer no estaba detrás de él con una sartén. **

**"La señorita Kinomoto siempre me pareció tan tranquila y controlada..." Kane sonrió un poco. "Bien, entonces intente mantenerla más callada, señor Li." **

**"Puede confiar en mí, Kane-san," contestó Li seriamente. Sólo entonces la mujer notó que ni una sola vez había visto a ese hombre sonreír. Durante toda la conversación, no había esbozado ni siquiera un ligero levantamiento en sus labios. Ella encontró a la moradora del apartamento algo misteriosa, pero este hombre parecía serlo más aun. **

**"Al fin de cuentas, Li... ¿En que trabajan ustedes?" preguntó Kane finalmente. Ella siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber a lo que la joven Kinomoto se dedicaba. Cada vez que intentaba preguntar la mujer encontraba una forma de cambiar el tema. **

**Syaoran**** sonrió interiormente. Kinomoto parecía tener un miedo inmenso de dejar que las personas descubrieran su profesión. Ni siguiera la vecina de al lado tenía la menor idea, y eso que sabía que la señora Kane era conocida en el edificio (y el barrio) como una grande chismosa. Decían que nada se la podía esconder. **_'Sakura es buena guardando secretos,'_** pensó él. **

**"Ah, Kane-san... Eso es un secreto." Pudo ver la desilusión en los ojos de la mujer. "Pero prometo que muy, muy pronto lo sabrá." **

**"No es nada..." ella dejó de hablar y Syaoran levantó una ceja, fingiendo que no entendía lo que ella estaba intentando decir. "Ilegal¿no?" **

**"No, señora Kane. Nada ilegal." Hubo un momento de silencio y el ruido de las teclas del ordenador siendo apretadas pudo oírse. "Excúseme, Kane-san. Tengo que volver ahora." **

**"Sí, vaya, señor Li." Y la mujer sonrió. Syaoran asintió con la su cabeza y cerró la puerta calladamente. Se recostó un poco contra la puerta y miró el reloj que podía ver de pie en la sala. **

**"Las seis y media," murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio. Fue caminando despacio, silenciosamente. Podía oír a Sakura golpeando las teclas furiosamente. Estaba acostumbrándose tanto a ella que podía saber cual era su humor con sólo oír la manera en que sus manos se movían sobre el teclado. Ella tecleaba rápida y enérgicamente, mostrando que estaba como mínimo, molesta, y como máximo, furiosa. Syaoran suspiró, oyendo la suave música que venía de la sala. A Sakura le gustaba escuchar música todo el tiempo, y a él hasta le gustaban sus gustos. Era relajante. **

**Syaoran**** llegó al estudio y se detuvo en la puerta. No pudo evitar que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Sakura estaba mirando a la pantalla con un rostro tan indignado y determinado que estaba casi roja. Sus dedos se movieron rápidamente por el teclado. Que visión era ella, en la luz embotada de esa tarde de invierno, su pelo recogido por un bolígrafo en su cabeza... **

_'¿Pero que cosa era esa?'_** Se preguntó, intentando quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Agitó ligeramente su cabeza, intentando poner un poco de sentido en ella. Ya estaba empezando a enfadarse. Era verdad que la primera vez que él la vio había estado más que cordial con ella porque ella realmente parecía una niña con las mejillas rojas, el pelo cayendo encima de sus ojos... Y esa pequeña cara seria, simplemente hizo que olvidara quién era él. ¡Pero sentir las mismas palpitaciones cada vez que la miraba era demasiado¡No podía mirarla o estar cerca de ella sin sonreír o irritarla¡Él no era así¿Qué pasaba con él! **

**"¿Por qué estás mirándome?" La pregunta lo sacudió fuera de sus pensamientos y pronto levantó su escudo defensivo para irritarla. **

**"Sólo estaba preguntándome cómo puede ser posible que una niña como tú consiga escribir estos libros. Parece difícil de creer..." Podría haberse mordido la lengua, porque en ese momento, vio su rostro mirándolo con tal furia que casi tembló. "¡Estaba bromeando!" **

**"Eso es bueno¡porque estoy así de cerca de saltar sobre ti!" **

**"¿Y qué harías si saltases encima de mí?" Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Sakura encaraba a su editor con una expresión de quien no podía creer lo que él acababa de decir. Sakura se levantó despacio y lo miró bien. **

**"Te cortaría en pedazos." **

**"Ooooh. Eso es algo que me gustaría verte intentar." Syaoran suspiró con una sonrisa maléfica. **

**"¡Aaaaaaargh¡Liiiiiiiiii¡Te voy a descuartizar!" Sakura dio una vuelta a la mesa, pensando que él iba a huir como siempre, pero lo que hizo la tomó por sorpresa. Syaoran la agarró por la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared, tapando su boca con una mano. Cuando ella se intentó soltar, él sólo la apretó más. Sakura le miraba sintiendo una sensación fría en su estómago. **

**"Prometí a Kane-san que taparía tu boca si gritabas de nuevo. Al parecer, estás perturbándola." Sakura se ruborizó terriblemente, sabiendo que su vecina podía oírlos. "Así que compórtate, Sakurita." **

**Syaoran**** la encaró en silencio durante unos minutos más antes de dejarla ir y caminar hacia su ordenador. **

**"Veamos lo que estás haciendo..." Se sentó en la silla, intentando concentrarse en las palabras de la pantalla. Sakura estaba parada al lado de la puerta, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro, pero en cuanto le vio seleccionar algo y empezar a arreglar alguna cosa, corrió a su lado. **

**"¿Qué estás haciendo!" Preguntó, poniendo ya una cara fea. **

**"Error gramatical," dijo Syaoran, poniéndose sus gafas de lectura para ver mejor la pantalla. "Y aquí es redundante. 'Él descendió para abajo'. Él descendió. Punto final." **

**"No lo he releído todavía para corregir los errores. Escribo rápido y no presto atención," Contestó Sakura un poco indignada y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada. **

**"Lo sé. No estoy acusándote de nada. Solo lo estoy arreglando," Respondió Syaoran calladamente. Ellos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos mientras Syaoran leía serenamente los cambios que ella había hecho. "Esto es bueno..." Murmuró para sí mismo, pero Sakura le oyó y pestañeó. Era raro en él dar un cumplido. Debe de estar realmente bien escrito. Las comisuras de sus labios se subieron ligeramente. **

**De repente, el teléfono sonó. Una vez. Dos. Tres. A la cuarta, cuando parecía que Sakura no se iba a mover, Syaoran se volvió hacia ella. **

**"¿Quieres que lo coja?" **

**"Deja que el contestador lo coja. No hay ninguna manera que te te deje solo con mi texto." Los dos se enfrentaron unos momentos hasta que Syaoran dio un pequeño suspiro, se levantó, y fue a contestar el teléfono. Sakura no hizo ninguna objeción. **

**"¿Hola?" **

**_"Hmm... Perdón. Número equivocado,"_ Vino la voz al otro lado de la línea. **

**"Bien." Syaoran puso el teléfono de nuevo en la orquilla. Estaba volviendo a la pequeña oficina cuando el aparato sonó de nuevo. "¿Sí?" Hubo un silencio y entonces, la persona habló finalmente: **

**_"¡Estoy seguro de que marqué el número correcto esta vez!" _**

**"¿Y qué número marcó?" **

**_"555-5555." _**

**"Sí, bien... es difícil marcar mal un número así," Syaoran se rió. Había otro momento de silencio. **

**_"¿Quién habla?"_ Syaoran iba ya a responder a la pregunta cuando oyó los pies de Sakura corriendo a lo largo del vestíbulo hacia la sala. **

**"¡Amo esta canción!" La oyó decir cuando fue a subir el volumen. **

What do you get when you fall in love?

A guy with a pin to burst your bubble

That's what you get for all your trouble

I'll never fall in love again

I'll never fall in love again

**"Esto es irónico..." Comentó Syaoran, mientras oía la letra de la canción. Sakura sacó la lengua, y él sonrió por la mueca que hizo. "No es por casualidad que te gusta la canción." **

**"La canción cuenta la pura verdad." **

**"Para ti, pero si no lo has notado, al final canta: 'Así que por lo menos hasta mañana, nunca me enamoraré de nuevo'. No dice realmente que nunca más se enamorará." **

**Sakura**** suspiró. "Lo sé. Esa es la única frase que estropea la canción." Syaoran sonrió más aún. **

What do you get when you kiss a girl?

You get enough germs to catch pneumonia

After you do, she'll never phone you

I'll never fall in love again

I'll never fall in love again

**"¿Li?" **

**"¿Qué?" **

**"¿Todavía tienes a alguien en el telefono?" Preguntó Sakura inocentemente. **

**"¡Oh, sí¡Hola!" **

**_"¿Quién habla!"_ Preguntó la persona en un tono enfurecido. Syaoran tardó un rato antes de contestar. Ahora Sakura estaba cantando el estribillo de la canción. **

Don't tell me what it's all about

Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out

Out of those chains

Those chains – They bind you

That is why I'm here to remind you

**"Mmm… Li. ¿Con quien quería hablar?" **

**_"Sakura." _**

**"¿Y quién querría hablar con ella?" **

**_"Touya." _**

**"Espere un momento." Syaoran miró a la mujer bailando con el gato en la sala. "¿Sakura?" **

**"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella sujetando a Kero como tendría que sujetar a un compañero humano. El gato parecía querer saltar de sus brazos. **

**"¿Conoces a alguien llamado 'Touya'?" **

What do you get when you give your heart?

You get it all broken and nothing better

That's what you get – A heart shattered

I'll never fall in love again

I'll never fall in love again

**"¿Touya?" Empalideció ella. Syaoran balanceó su cabeza afirmativamente. Sakura se lanzó inmedediatamente al teléfono, agarrándolo de la mano de Syaoran. Él sólo permaneció allí, al lado de ella, mientras se colocó el teléfono en su oreja y habló con una voz tan natural que podía: **

**"¡Hola, Onii-chan!" **

**_"Sakura,"_ Vino el serio saludo del otro lado. **

**"¿Así que¿Me llamas para conocer a tu nueva novia?" **

**_"¿Sakura?" _**

**"¿Sí, 'nii-chan?" **

**_"Tienes un hombre contigo en tu apartamento." _**

**"Mmm... Sí." **

**_"¿Están solos?" _**

**"¡Claro que no!" Mintió inmediatamente, conociendo a su hermano demasiado bien. **

Out of those chains

Those chains – They bind you

That is why I'm here to remind you

**_"¿Quién más está allí?" _**

**"¿Quién más?" Sakura lanzó una mirada desesperada a Syaoran, que estaba escuchando lo que ella decía, apostado al lado de ella. **

**_"Sí." _**

****

What do you get when you fall in love?

You only get lies and pain and sorrow

So for at least until tomorrow

I'll never fall in love again

I'll never fall in love again

**"Mmm…" **

**_"¡Sakura!" _**

**"¡Kero!" Contestó ella rápidamente. **

**_"¿Kero¡El gato no cuenta, Sakura_!" Ella apartó el teléfono de su oreja. _"Estás sola con él¿no¡Y es mejor que no mientas más, pues siempre sé cuando me mientes!"_ **

I'll never fall in love again

**Sakura**** dio un suspiro, irritada. "¿Y qué si lo estoy, Touya? Ya estoy bien crecida para tomar mis propias decisiones¿no crees? Es más: Li es mi editor. ¡Nosotros trabajamos juntos!" **

**_"¿Y desde cuándo vosotros precisáis de trabajar hasta las siete de la noche en tu apartamento!" _**

**"Touya, estás empezando a irritarme..." Dijo ella en un tono de advertencia. **

**_"¡Tomoyo nunca hizo eso!" _**

**"Sí, bien... Éste es un método diferente de trabajo, y -" **

**_"Será mejor¿me oyes, Sakura¡Realmente espero que no estés teniendo ninguna relación más íntima con este tipo¡No quiero tener que recoger tus pedazos después de que él se haya cansado de ti¡Y tener que oír tus lloros por teléfono hasta las tres de la mañana!" _**

**"¡Entonces estás diciendo que, por ti, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida sola!" **

**_"¡Eso es exactamente!" _**

**"Pues tengo noticias para ti, Touya: Tengo una relación más íntima con él y no puedes hacer nada al respecto!" Sakura ni siquiera pensó antes de hablar, tan furiosa que ella estaba. ¿Por qué Touya tenía que meterse siempre dónde no le llamaban! **

**_"¡Estás mintiendo!" _**

**"¡No, no lo estoy!" **

**_"¡Sí, lo estás!" _**

**"¡No lo estoy!" **

**_"¡Lo estás!" _**

**"No-" Sakura se refrenó e hizo un pequeño sonido enfadado en su garganta. Ella empezó a hablar más calmadamente. "Ya no somos niños, Touya. ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo así? Vas a tener que simplemente aceptar el hecho de que ya no me puedes controlar más." **

**_"Sakura..." _**

**"Adiós, 'nii-chan. Y esta vez no voy a ningún lugar a conocer a tu nueva novia. Estoy trabajando mucho últimamente y no tengo tiempo para esto." Él no dijo nada. "Pero... mmm... prometo que conoceré a la próximo. ... Sí. ¡Adiós!" Ella colgó el teléfono. Sakura por un diminuto se sintió realizada, imaginando la cara que su hermano debía estar haciendo en aquel exacto momento. Pero después de unos segundos, finalmente entendió lo que había hecho y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, desolada. "Ah, que acabo de hacer..." **

**"Que mentira¿eh?" Sólo entonces Sakura decidió mirar al hombre que todavía estaba al lado de ella. Syaoran tenía sus brazos cruzados. Estaba apoyado casualmente contra la pared y la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. **

**"No digas nada," le advirtió. **

**"Oh¿por qué? Esa fue una de las conversaciones más interesantes que he presenciado en los últimos tiempos. Creo que mi parte favorita fue cuando dijiste que tenías una relación más íntima conmigo." La sonrisa en su cara se tonó más malvada. "¿Es eso verdad?" **

**"No juegues con tu suerte, Li." **

**"Creo que debido a las circunstancias, puedes llamarme Syaoran," Él rió y Sakura no lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzó tras su rastro. **

Viernes - 10:50 

**Syaoran**** estaba sentado en recepción ojeando una revista. Levantó su mirada de la página un momento, sintiendo que estaba siendo observado. Había una mujer sentada en el sofá de enfrente. Ella sonrió. Él volvió su mirada a la revista. **

_'Estas mujeres... '** pensó**__'Siempre hay una intentando flirtear, dondequiera que vas. Y las atrevidas son las más irritantes.'_

**"Perdóneme." Syaoran levantó sus ojos y vio que ahora la mujer estaba sentada a su lado. "No quiero molestarlo..." Syaoran estaba bien cerca de decir **_'Ya lo está'_**, pero se reprimió. "...pero es que lo vi y pensé que lo había visto en algún lugar antes. Y entonces recordé que leí un reportaje sobre usted. ¿Usted no es Li Syaoran?" **

**"Sí, Señora," Contestó Syaoran con respeto, pero seriamente. **

**"Señorita," rió ella. "Sabía que era usted. El material que leí decía que era uno de los editores más respetados de Asia." **

**"Eso es lo que dicen," Contestó Syaoran, volviendo sus ojos a la revista nuevamente, pero la mujer no desistió. **

**"Y también decía que en la lista de los solteros más disputados de China, está en tercer lugar," Dijo ella en un tono más bajo, para que sólo él pudiese oírlo. **

**"Esas listas son un montón de tonterías," dijo Syaoran en un tono ligeramente irritado. **

**"Sí, supongo que tiene razón." Ella todavía sonreía. "Porque usted evidentemente debería estar en primer lugar." Syaoran la enfrentó con una cara inexpresiva. "Escucha, mi nombre es Eriko, y, si quieres, puedo darte mi teléfono." **

**"¿Por qué haría eso?" Preguntó Syaoran sin mirarla, en un tono aburrido. **

**"¡Por qué!" Ella rió. "¡Para llamarme, obviamente! Podríamos salir para cenar o algo así. Creo-" **

**En ese momento exacto, la puerta del consultorio se abrió con un sonoro 'bang' y del interior salió 'una muchachita'. Syaoran sonrió por la escena. La mujer de su lado, sorprendida, se volvió para ver lo que estaba mirando. **

**"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó Syaoran inocentemente, observando a la furiosa mujer que estaba delante de él poniéndose sus guantes blancos. **

**"No. Ninguno." Ella terminó de ponerse sus guantes. "¿Nos vamos?" **

**"No sé. Tú decides, Sakura." Ella lo enfrentó con furia en sus ojos y tomó la revista de su mano, agarrándolo por la manga, y obligándole a levantarse. **

**"Vámonos." **

**"Sí, capitán," dijo él gracioso. "Pero antes déjame fijar tu próxima cita." Caminó hasta la secretaria. **

**"Oh, no..." Exclamó Sakura. **

**"Oh, sí. No vas a escapar, Sakurita." Fijó para ella volver a la misma hora la semana que viene. **

**"Ya, ahora nos vamos." Sakura lo arrastró detrás de ella. Syaoran ni siquiera miró a la mujer que todavía estaba sentada en el sofá mirándole. Simplemente siguió a Sakura. **

**La joven apretó el botón del ascensor y se detuvo delante de él en silencio. Syaoran estaba considerando si debía o no preguntar. No estaba obligado a que dijera algo, pero estaba intrigado. Ella estaba furiosa por algo. El ascensor llegó y los dos entraron. Estaban en el decimoquinto piso. Syaoran no iba a preguntar, pero no podía resistirse. **

**"¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo la doctora?" **

_'Debería haberme quedado callado,'_** pensó cuando ella apretó un botón y detuvo el ascensor. **

**"¡No quiero volver a tener que ver a ningún psicólogo!" exigió ella. **

**"¿Por qué?" Se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera hablando con una niña. **

**"¡Ella tiene unas ideas muy ridículas¡Dice que tengo un trauma y que para 'curarme' de este trauma necesito intentar dar más confianza a los hombres!" **

**"¿Y esa no es la verdad?" Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina. **

**"¡No necesito eso!" **

**"Sakura..." Suspiró. "Mira, a pesar de todas nuestras desavenencias... ¿Podrías intentar olvidarte de eso durante unos minutos y contarme cual es el problema? Tal vez podría ayudar de alguna manera." **

**"No creo que puedas," contestó ella, bajando el tono de su voz. **

**Syaoran**** permaneció callado por unos momentos. "Estás siendo injusta, Sakura," dijo calladamente y ella le miró. "Sólo porque un tipo te hirió, no quiere decir que puedas perder la fe en el sexo masculino, todo por su culpa." **

**"¿Crees que ese es mi problema?" Ella frunció sus cejas. **

**"Sí, y no intentes fingir e intentar hacerme pensar que estoy equivocado, pues sé que esa es la raíz de todo. Alguien te hirió." Sakura miró fijamente sus pies. "Sakura, todos tienen sus desilusiones, pero no debes desistir del amor por completo. La vida se torna muy vacía sin alguien con quien compartirla." **

**"Mi vida no está vacía," lo enfrentó ella desafiante. **

**"Las únicas personas que te llaman son Tomoyo, tu hermano, yo, y, ocasionalmente, una de esas mujeres que llamas 'las tres mosqueteras'." Sakura miró hacia abajo de nuevo. **

**"¿Qué estás intentando hacer¿Deprimirme?" **

**"No, Sakura. Estoy intentando abrir tus ojos. Estás cerrándote al mundo. No consigues confiar en las personas, especialmente en los hombres. No estoy diciendo que debas dar tu confianza a cualquier extraño. Eso sería tonto. Sólo creo que deberías poner más fe en las personas, principalmente en aquéllos que quieren ayudarte." **

**"Pero confío en las personas, sí. Confío en Tomoyo, mi hermano..." **

**"¿Y en cuánto a mí, Sakura?" Ella lo miró. Él estaba hablando serio. No había en él ni siquiera un rastro del Syaoran que gustaba de irritarla. "Hemos estado trabajando juntos ya varios días, y continúas detestándome." **

**"Eso no tiene nada que ver con la confianza. No nos llevamos bien porque no te gusta lo que escribo." **

**"Sabes que eso no es verdad. Desde el principio te dije que eras una escritora maravillosa. Eres una de las mejores con las he trabajado. Si no te lo he dicho antes, entonces lo sabes ahora. No, Sakura. El problema entre nosotros es que no quieres tomarte el esfuerzo de intentar confiar en mí. Eso hace todo mucho más difícil¿sabías?" **

**"¡Te gusta irritarme!" **

**"¡Y no te tomas nada como una broma!" Sakura le miró, aturdida. Él nunca la había, ni siquiera una vez, levantado la voz de semejante manera. Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello. Esperó un momento y apretó el botón para que el ascensor continuara descendiendo. Miró a Sakura. Estaba callada. "Lo siento. No quise gritarte." **

**"Quizá tengas un poco de razón," dijo ella calladamente. "Pero no sabes cómo es de difícil..." Se calló, perdida en sus pensamientos. **

**"Sé que debe serlo," dijo él. "Pero inténtalo. Haz un esfuerzo. Continúa hablando con la psicóloga. Ella te puede ayudar y estoy seguro de que vas a aprender un poco más sobre ti misma." **

**"Está bien..." dijo ella calladamente. Después de un rato, levantó su voz: "¡Pero no vayas pensando que sólo porque he estado de acuerdo contigo esta vez somos amigos!" **

**"No creí que lo fuéramos," pero él sonrió diciendo eso. **

Continuará... 

& & & &

¡Otro capítulo listo! Espero que os haya gustado, y quiero oír vuestros comentarios. La canción usada en este capítulo era 'I'll never fall in love again' ('Nunca me enamoraré de nuevo'), por Burt Bacharach, cantado por Elvis Costello.

¿Qué quiera decir Kokoro No Hon? Expliqué eso en el primer capítulo. Significa 'Libro del corazón' o 'Libro de los sentimientos'.

¡Creo que eso es todo¡Quiero leer reviews!

**…KayJuli **

¿Quieres mandar un e-mail el autor o el traductor o a ambos?

El e-mail de KayJuli: kay kuli (arroba) yahoo (pto) com

El e-mail de Aerin: aerinweb (arroba) hotmail (pto) com

Para cualquier cosa sobre la traducción en español podéis enviarme un e-mail a: eternal()phoenix()light(arroba)yahoo(pto)es


End file.
